Magic CIS Mord in Hogwarts
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Harry Potter ist jetzt 27 Jahre alt und nach Voldemorts Fall Auror im Ministerium geworden. Während eines gemütlichen Abends in den Drei Besen erzählt er von seinem aufregendsten Fall: einem Mord in Hogwarts!
1. Get Busy

Ich wünsche jedem viel Spaß beim lesen und lasst mir doch ein Review da, wenn es auch gefallen hat! Lg CarpeDiem

* * *

**Titel**: Magic CIS (Magic Criminal Investigative Service) - Mord in Hogwarts

(muss ich erwähnen, dass es etwas an NCIS anlehnt?^^)

**Inhaltsangabe**: Voldemort ist tot (Hurra!) und das bereits seit ihn Harry Potter am Ende des siebten Klasse vernichtet hat. Das war vor zehn Jahren. Seitdem herrschte Frieden in England.

Harry ist jetzt 27 Jahre alt und Auror im Ministerium. Eines Abends sitzt er mit seinen Freunden und Kollegen in den Drei Besen und nach einigen alkoholischen Getränken zu viel an diesem Abend wird er aufgefordert seinen interessantesten Fall zu erzählen.

**Anmerkungen**: Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören JKR Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

Entstanden vor Band 6 und 7

* * *

**Das hier ist die überarbeitete Version!**

* * *

**Get Busy**

**1**

„Los Potter, mach schon, zier dich nicht so! Du bist dran. Erzähl uns was dein aufregendster Fall war!"

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste, bevor er an seiner Butterbierflasche nippte. Das süße Zeug hatte an solchen Abenden etwas Traditionsverdächtiges - zumindest solange es noch vor zehn Uhr war.

„Schon mal was von Berufsgeheimnis gehört?", fragte Harry den jungen Mann mit den kurzen, blonden Haaren, der ihm am Tisch gegenüber saß.

Boots verzog gespielt beleidigt das Gesicht, während alle anderen in der Runde in sein protestierendes Stöhnen mit einstimmten. Dann kippelte er mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten, während er einen Schluck von seinem Feuerwhisky trank.

Es war viertel vor zehn.

„Bloß dumm, dass wir alle den selben Beruf haben", meinte Terry Boots mit einem Schulterzucken und einem Grinsen.

„Komm schon Harry, wir sind doch alle brennend daran interessiert zu erfahren, was unser ältester Auror hier am Tisch schon alles für haarsträubende Geschichten erlebt hast", forderte Zoe, eine hübsche, junge Frau mit dunkler Gesichtsfarbe und krausen, schwarzem Haar. Dabei grinste sie Harry unverschämt an - zumindest für eine verheiratete Frau mit einer zuckersüßen, kleinen Tochter - und wackelte dann zweideutig mit den Augenbrauen, was die andere am Tisch dazu veranlasste in beinahe haltloses Gelächter auszubrechen.

Harry Potter war zwar tatsächlich der älteste Auror an diesem Tisch, aber das war reinste Erbsenzählerei. Roger, sein langjähriger Freund und Teamkollege, war gerade mal eine Woche jünger.

Harry war aber um der Gerechtigkeit die Ehre zu geben, im Gegensatz zu den vier Bambinos - wie er sie immer nannte - der Einzige, der bereits ein eigenes Team und ein eigenes Büro hatte, und das machte ihn trotz seiner erst 27 Jahre im Zaubereiministerium praktisch zu einem der alten Hasen.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ruhe jetzt, sonst bekommt ihr wieder die Hälfte nicht mit!", forderte Harry und Zoe salutierte mit todernster Miene.

„Ja, Sir!"

„Sehr gut, Wright. Aber macht ja nichts von den gefährlichen Dingen, die euch der alte, erfahrene Auror jetzt erzählen wird, nach, verstanden?", feixte Harry, und erntete dafür einen Klaps von Jackson neben ihm auf die Schulter.

Boots zog mit einem Grinsen seinen Zauberstab.

„Ist ja gut alter Mann, und fang an zu erzählen, bevor du ein Gebiss brauchst."

Am Tisch wurde wieder ausgelassen gelacht, und Harry fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine strubbeligen, schwarzen Haare.

„Also schön, mein aufregendster Fall… lasst mich mal überlegen….ach ja, genau. Das war der Zwischenfall in Hogwarts vor 3 Jahren."

Roger, der auf der anderen Seite neben Harry saß, konnte sich anscheinend noch bewundernswert gut an diesen Zwischenfall erinnern. Er war schon damals in Harry Team gewesen, und hatte die ganze Aktion live miterlebt. Der junge Mann grinste und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich beinahe bis zu seinen Ohren nach oben.

„Sicher, daran erinnere ich mich noch sehr gut. Oh Mann, die Kimmkorn hat dich damals richtig fertig gemacht, Alter", lachte er und schlug Harry auf die Schulter, bevor er sein Glas Feuerwhisky in einem Zug leerte.

„Ja, hat sie", gab Harry etwas zerknirscht zu, aber bei dem Gedanken an die hirnverbrannten Zeitungsartikel, die die alte Sabberhexe damals geschrieben hatte, musste er zwangsläufig schmunzeln.

„Die sollte man echt auf den Scheiterhaufen werfen", schlug Julia vor und wickelte sich eine Strähne ihrer langen, blonden Korkenzieherlocken um den Finger. Mit ihren 20 Jahren war sie zwar die jüngste am Tisch, doch dieser Antrag fand einheitliche Zustimmung unter den Auroren.

„Also, wie gesagt es war…..

**+Die Drei Besen verschwimmen und wir befinden uns drei Jahre in der Vergangenheit, in Harry Potters aufregendstem Fall+**

….. ein bitterkalter Freitagnachmittag kurz vor Weihnachten, und ich sitze allein in meinem Büro, die Füße auf meinem Schreibtisch überkreuzt. Am Morgen hat es das erste Mal in diesem Jahr geschneit, und obwohl ich mir heute Morgen während des ganzen weiten Weges zum Starbucks um die Ecke - die machen einfach den besten Kaffee - den Hintern abgefroren habe, finde ich die weißen Flocken eigentlich ganz schön. In einer Woche ist schließlich Weihnachten und Weihnachten ohne Schnee, das ist wie… wie Dumbledore ohne Zitronenbonbons.

Ich greife nach einem der sternförmigen Plätzchen mit dem schwarzen Zuckerguss, die mir Abby heute Morgen gebracht hat, und schiebe es mir in den Mund. Mit meiner morgendlichen Tasse Kaffee sehe ich gedankenverloren aus dem verzauberten Fenster des Zaubrereiministeriums. Draußen haben wir zur Abwechslung mal das gleiche Wetter wie im echten Draußen, nicht so wie letzte Woche, als die in der Abteilung für Interne Angelegenheiten es wahnsinnig lustig fanden, uns hier drinnen schönsten Karibiksonnenschein vorzugaukeln, während es draußen ununterbrochen geregnet hat. Ich kann euch echt sagen, es ist beschissen, wenn man in bester Urlaubslaune nach draußen geht, und dann in der Telefonzelle fast absäuft.

In dem Moment geht die Tür auf. Ich rechne fest mit Abby, die mich bestimmt fragen will, ob mir ihre eigenartigen Plätzchen schmecken - und das tun sie komischerweise tatsächlich - aber hereingeschneit kommt der Chef der Aurorenabteilung höchstpersönlich.

Hastig stelle ich meinen Kaffeebecher ab, und nehme die Füße vom Tisch, um aufzustehen. Es soll ja nicht der Eindruck aufkommen, ich hätte nichts zu tun.

Vor lauter Hektik schütte ich mir den halben Becherinhalt dabei über den Pullover, aber trotzdem stehe mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf, und versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Verdammt ist das Zeug heiß!

„Morgen Sir", grüße ich sofort, während ich meinen Zauberstab vom Tisch angle, um diese Sauerei wieder zu beseitigen.

Adrian Singer, Leiter der Aurorenabteilung und Mann unserer zauberhaften Zaubereiministerin Cornelia Singer, ein sportlicher, aber grimmiger Mitte-Vierziger, kommt mit schnellen Schritten in mein Büro, und macht nicht mal die Tür hinter sich zu.

Wieso sieht der Typ eigentlich immer aus, als hätte er einen Besenstil verschluckt?

„Morgen Potter, bleiben Sie ruhig sitzen", meint Singer ganz die Großzügigkeit in Person, und anscheinend mit seinen Gedanken so beschäftig, dass er von meinem kleinen Fiasko mit dem Starbucks Kaffee überhaupt nichts bemerkt.

Na toll, hätte er das nicht eher sagen können? Also setze ich mich wieder hin, aber ohne die Füße auf den Tisch zu legen - macht einen besseren Eindruck, denke ich.

„Viel zu tun, Potter?", fragt Singer in seinem üblichen Befehlston. Bei diesem Menschen klingt selbst eine Einladung wie ein Todesurteil.

„Sicher, massenhaft, Sir."

„Das muss warten, verstanden?"

„Selbstverständlich, Sir", antworte ich wie aus der Pistole geschossen. In all den Jahren hab ich mir angewöhnt einfach Ja, Sir und Nein, Sir zu sagen ohne darüber nachzudenken. Das kann einem eine Menge Ärger ersparen.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie diesen Fall sofort angehen, und bis Sonntagmorgen will ich ihn gelöst wissen, und den Papierkram auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen sehen, sonst streiche ich Ihnen das Weihnachtsgeld, klar?"

Zu freundlich. Also schon wieder kein freies Wochenende. Das ist jetzt das sechste hintereinander! Ich denke ja gar nicht dran! Verdammter Sklaventreiber!

„Glasklar, Sir."

„Gut, trommeln Sie ihr Team zusammen, Sie haben einen Mord zu klären, in Hogwarts."

„WAS?"

Ich sitze ziemlich geschockt an meinem Schreibtisch und starre Singer an, als wäre er die Reinkarnation von Merlin persönlich.

„Ja, Potter Sie haben schon richtig gehört. Es gab einen Mord in Hogwarts. Und wenn Sie und Ihre Leute sich nicht beeilen, dann sind die Pressefritzen noch vor Ihnen da. Minerva tut ihr Bestes, um nichts durchkommen zu lassen, aber Sie kennen ja Kimmkorn."

Singer rollt mit den Augen und der Schnurbart auf seiner Oberlippe zuckt dabei angewidert.

Ich nicke nur, so ganz hab ich diese Nachricht noch nicht realisiert.

„Wie… einen Mord in Hogwarts?", frage ich verwirrt.

„Bei Merlin Potter, stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer, als Sie sind! Einen Mord - das kennen Sie doch! Jemand wurde getötet. Von mir aus nennen Sie es unfreiwilliges Ableben durch Fremdeinwirkung, aber kommen Sie endlich in die Gänge! Sonst können sie ihrem Weihnachtsgeld lebe wohl sagen!"

Das bringt mich wieder in die Realität zurück und ich nicke. „Ja, Sir, sicher, Sir, ich bin schon so gut wie weg."

Singer nickt bekräftigend und verlässt dann - anscheinend ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst - mein Büro.

Ich bleibe noch einen Moment hinter meinen Schreibtisch sitzen, und starre durch die offene Tür auf den ockerfarbenen Flur.

Ein Mord in Hogwarts.

Das ist seit fast zehn Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen und damals hatten wir Krieg. Na das kann ja lustig werden."

**+Wieder im Gasthaus Drei Besen+**

Boots lachte, und stellte sein leeres Glas mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch.

„Deinen Gesichtsausdruck kann ich mir vorstellen, Potter! Ein Wunder, dass Singer dich nicht gleich in die geschlossene Abteilung überwiesen hat!"

Harry lachte ebenfalls, und bestellte bei Madam Rosmerta, die gerade vorbei kam, noch ein Butterbier.

Dass Roger seine Bestellung in einen Feuerwhisky umwandelte, bemerkte er nicht. Es war immerhin bereits fünf nach zehn.

„Mit dem Gedanken gespielt hat er wahrscheinlich", vermutete Zoe grinsend.

„Also dann weiter im Text. Wo war ich - bevor ihr mich aus dem Konzept gebracht habt", sagte Harry gespielt böse, und die fünf Auroren am Tisch lachen ein weiteres Mal. „Ach ja. Ich und mein Team apparierten also so schnell wir konnten in unseren dicksten Mänteln nach Hogwarts...

**+Zurück in die Vergangenheit+**

….. und von der Presse ist - Merlin sei Dank - noch nichts zu sehen. Die Schlossgründe sehen wirklich toll aus, mit dem ganzen Schnee, aber trotzdem ist es eiskalt.

Am Tor steht bereits Minerva McGonagall und ich muss zugeben, die Gute sieht etwas überarbeitet aus. Abgesehen von ein paar grauen Strähnen mehr, sieht sie aber immer noch aus wie die Lehrerin aus meiner Schulzeit, und langsam kommt mir das unheimlich vor.

Neben ihr steht Snape, der immer noch gerne den Schrecken der Schule zum Besten gibt, nur dummerweise wirkt das bei mir nicht mehr. Er ist jetzt stellvertretender Schulleiter. Wer das entschieden hat, hatte meiner Meinung nach, auch schon ein paar Feuerwhisky zu viel intus, aber man kann nicht alles selbst machen. Der alte Schleimbolzen sieht genauso schlecht gelaunt aus wie immer, und im ersten Moment bin ich wirklich ein wenig enttäuscht. Ich hatte mich schon an den Gedanken gewöhnt, mich nicht mehr mit ihm abgeben zu müssen, denn mal ganz unter uns, wenn ich in Hogwarts einen Mord begehen würde, dann wäre Snape der erste ganz oben auf meiner Liste. Schade eigentlich, aber da kann man wohl nicht viel machen.

„Hallo Harry, schön das du so schnell gekommen bist", begrüßt mich Minerva, und schüttelt meine Hand.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich Minerva. Wie geht es dir?", frage ich verständnisvoll, und ziehe meinen Mantel enger um mich, als eine eiskalte Briese über die Schlossgrüne weht.

„Nun ja, den Umständen entsprechend", antwortet Minerva mit einem knappen Nicken, doch ein Lächeln bringen ihre zusammengekniffenen Lippen nicht zu Stande.

Dann drehe ich mich zu Snape. „Snape."

„Potter."

Die besten Freunde waren wir ja bekanntlich noch nie, aber wir haben gelernt, uns wenigstens nicht bei jedem Treffen die Köpfe einzuschlagen.

„Minerva, darf ich dir mein Team vorstellen? Das ist Abby Fox, die beste Alchemistin, die ich kenne", stelle ich vor, und weise dabei auf die junge Frau mit den schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren neben mir.

Abby begrüßt zuerst Minerva, und die Schulleiterin sieht sie mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an, doch sie schüttel höflich ihre Hand. Für Snape hat Abby komischerweise ein besonders strahlendes Lächeln übrig, was ich mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären kann. Es könnte natürlich sein, dass er wegen seiner komplett schwarzen Kluft in das Schema der Männer passt, mit denen Abby für gewöhnlich ausgeht - besser ich denke darüber nicht weiter nach.

„Abigail Fox?", fragt Snape merkwürdig interessiert, und seine Stimme nimmt dabei einen eigenartigen Ton an.

„Ganz recht", antwortet Abby zufrieden, und ich habe keine Ahnung was die beiden für ein Problem miteinander haben.

„Ich habe über Sie gelesen", fährt Snape durchaus fort, „in der Tränkewelt. Sie sind nahe dran Ihren Meister in Zaubertränke zu bekommen, nicht wahr?"

Abbys Lächeln wird noch eine Nuance strahlender. „Ich habe ihn vor zwei Wochen verliehen bekommen."

Snape schenkt ihr ein kaltes Lächeln, antwortet aber nicht mehr, und mit einem Mal weiß ich, um was es hier geht. Ich kann mir mein Grinsen kaum verkneifen.

Gut gemacht Abbs.

Snape war der jüngste Meister der Zaubertränke seit zwei Jahrhunderten und unsere Abby hat ihm diesen Titel vor zwei Monaten weggenommen, denn sie ist ein ganzes Jahr jünger als Snape es damals war, als er seinen Meister verliehen bekommen hat.

Das ist mein Mädchen. Sie ist jetzt seit einem Jahr in meinem Team und ohne sie hätte ich sicher den einen oder anderen Fall nicht gelöst. Sie ist nun mal eine Ausnahme, in fast Allem. Ihre schwarzen, schulterlangen Haare, die sie meistens - wie auch heute - zu zwei rattenschwanzartigen Zöpfen zusammen gebunden hat, sollten glaube ich naturblond sein, aber Abby kann keine Farben außer schwarz, weiß, rot und pink ausstehen. Außerdem weiß ich von mindestens neun Tattoos, aber sicher bin ich mir bei der Anzahl nicht, denn man kann nur fünf davon sehen. Die anderen soll sie an ziemlich interessanten Stellen haben, so viel ich gehört habe. Außerdem trägt sie meistens mindestens ein Nietenhalsband, mehrere Ketten mit Kreuzen daran, Netzstulpen und andere interessante Kleidungsstücke, bei denen es sich ein normaler Mensch zwei Mal überlegt bevor er sie anzieht. Ihr knallroter Lippenstift ist auch nicht zu übersehen.

„Roger Wright, Spezialist für Kriminalistik und Verhörtechniken", stelle ich das zweite Mitglied meines Teams vor.

Roger ist farbig, und neben Ron mein absolut bester Kumpel. Wir haben die Ausbildung zusammen gemacht, aber er ist erst ein Jahr später als ich fertig geworden, weil seine Frau, Zoe, die bereits Aurorin ist, schwanger wurde, und er statt ihr Erziehungsurlaub genommen hatte. Seit zwei Jahren ist er jetzt schon mein Kollege und ich hatte nie einen Grund zu bedauern, dass er der erste war, den ich in mein Team geholt habe. Wenn man sich auf jemanden verlassen kann, dann auf Roger. Er ist meistens recht gut aufgelegt und ein ziemlicher Spaßvogel, aber das mit dem Verhörspezialist war kein Scherz, und ich möchte nicht wirklich auf der anderen Seite der Lampe sitzen.

„Und das ist Loren Hunt."

Hunt gehört eigentlich gar nicht zu meinem Team, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann diese Frau nicht ausstehen. Sie ist steif, vorschriftenvernarrt und unnahbar, und es ist ein Wunder, dass sie schon zwei Mal verheiratet war. Singer hat sie mir mal wieder aufgedrängt, quasi als Aufpasserin und ich würde sie am liebsten zum Mond schießen. Ich bin gespannt wie lange es noch dauert, bis er mir endlich vertraut und mich bei größeren Sachen nicht immer auf Schritt und Tritt überwachen lässt. Nach zwei Jahren sollte man meinen, dass ich langsam so weit sein sollte, um auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen ohne umzufallen.

Sie begrüßt Snape und Minerva, und wie üblich verzieht sie keine Miene. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, die blonde Frau ist irgendwie mit Snape verwandt.

„Also Minerva, was ist genau passiert? Singer hat nur gesagt, dass es einen Mord gab."

Minerva nickt, sichtlich betroffen, dass so etwas unter ihrer Nase passieren konnte. „Ja Harry, den gab es in der Tat. Eine Schülerin, eine Siebtklasslerin ist tot."

**+Im Gasthaus+**

„Mann, ich kann mir McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen, als sie Abby gesehen hat", meinte Boots lachend, und diese Vorstellung scheint ihn so zu amüsieren, dass er sich kaum halten konnte.

„So schlimm war es gar nicht", widersprach Harry nachdenklich, während er sein Glas in den Händen drehte. „Sie war von der ganzen Mordsache noch so in Beschlag genommen, dass sie Abby nur etwas schief angeschaut hat, mehr aber nicht."

„Was genau war da eigentlich los? Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr dran erinnern", wollte Julia gedankenverloren wissen. Die ganze Sache war nun doch schon einige Zeit her, und bis auf die paar Hetzartikel von Rita Kimmkorn gegen mich, hatte sich der Schulrat bemüht nicht allzu viel davon an die Öffentlichkeit dringen zu lassen.

„Eine Schülerin wurde ermordet, genauer gesagt, vergiftet, aber dazu komme ich gleich."

„Und Wright, wie hast du deine erste Begegnung mit unserem guten, alten Severus Snape verkraftet?", fragte Jackson an Roger gewandt. Roger war der Einzige in der Runde, der nicht wie wir anderen in Hogwarts gewesen war. Mittlerweile merkte man ihm seinen amerikanischen Akzent aber kaum noch an.

„Naja, er hat recht grimmig dreingeschaut, aber das macht er, so viel ich mitbekommen habe, ja immer", antwortet Roger grinsend, und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Die anderen lachten bei diesem Kommentar erneut lautstark, und während sie sich bei Madam Rosmerta noch eine Runde Getränke bestellten, erzählte Harry weiter.

„Also, Minerva brachte uns nach oben in den Krankenflügel….

**+Wieder in Hogwarts+**

….. und es ist schon komisch wieder durch die Gänge des Schlosses zu laufen. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, und obwohl das alles Jahre her ist, fühle ich mich mit einem Mal wieder wie der Schuljunge von damals. Eigentlich wäre es schön wieder einmal an dem Ort zu sein, der sieben Jahre lang meine zu Hause gewesen ist, aber dieser Anlass gefällt mir nicht besonders. Nicht gerade die besten Vorraussetzungen für eine Wiedersehensfeier.

Der Krankenflügel sieht noch genauso aus, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe, und ich hab ihn in ziemlich guter Erinnerung.

Im ersten Bett auf der rechten Seite liegt die Leiche, ein junges Mädchen, wahrscheinlich 17 oder 18 Jahre alt, und während Minerva reichlich mitgenommen aussieht, steht Snape mit eiskalter Miene daneben. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glatt sagen, er hat die Kleine umgebracht.

Das blonde Mädchen liegt mit dem Kopf zur Seite und geschlossenen Augen da, und wenn die kleine Blutlake um ihren Kopf nicht wäre, könnte man denken, sie würde friedlich schlafen. Die weißen Laken ihres Bettes sind ziemlich zerwühlt, ganz so, als hätte sie vor ihrem Tod noch mit jemandem gekämpft - wahrscheinlich mit ihrem Mörder.

Auf dem Boden liegen Glasscherben und einige Splitter. Ansonsten sieht alles normal aus. Auf dem Nachttisch liegt ein Buch, daneben steht eine Flasche Skelewachs und ein Becher.

Abby und Hunt ziehen sich sofort Handschuhe an, und machen sich an die Arbeit, die Leiche und die Umgebung zu untersuchen. Es gibt zwar Zauber, die verhindern, dass man keine Fingerabdrücke und Spuren hinterlässt, aber die sind oft fehlerhaft. In Punkto Verbrechensaufklärung und Spurensicherung sind wir im 21. Jahrhundert etwa mit den Muggeln gleich auf.

Ich wende mich währenddessen an Minerva. „Wie heißt sie, Minerva?"

„Das ist - das war Megan Burke, sie war in der 7. Klasse in Ravenclaw."

„Hatte sie irgendwelche Feinde?", fragt Roger, aber Minerva schüttelt gleich den Kopf.

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, sie war sehr beliebt. Ihre Noten waren ausgezeichnet. Es kann sein, dass sie bei den anderen Mädchen ein paar Neider hatte, Sie sehen ja, sie war sehr hübsch, aber das rechtfertigt doch keinen Mord! Sie war ein aufgewecktes und sehr selbstbewusstes Mädchen, mit viel Lebensfreude und Phantasie."

Snape, der neben mir steht, schnaubt verächtlich. „Ein aufgewecktes Mädchen mit viel Phantasie, so nennen wir das jetzt. Dass ich nicht lache!"

Die übergroße Fledermaus kann lachen?

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragt Roger und Minerva scheint dieses Thema äußerst unangenehm zu sein. Snape funkelt ihn wütend an.

„Diese unverschämte kleine Göre hat im ganzen Schloss herumerzählt ich wäre mit ihr im Bett gewesen."

Ich sehe Snape überrascht an, und ziehe gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich hab lange geübt um das so hinzubekommen.

„Und?"

„Was und?", fragt Snape patzig.

„Waren Sie mit ihr im Bett?"

Snape sieht mich an, als wäre er der Meinung ich hätte nun endgültig meinen Verstand verloren.

„Holen Sie Ihre Gedanken aus der Gosse, Potter. Glauben Sie ernsthaft ich würde mich mit einer Schülerin einlassen?"

„Ja", antworte ich schlicht, und Snapes Reaktion besteht nur aus einem verächtlichen Schnauben.

Generell zutrauen würde ich Snape so gut wie alles, und auch, dass er mit einer Schülerin ins Bett geht, aber mal ganz ehrlich, welches weibliche Wesen das halbwegs bei Verstand ist würde freiwillig mit ihm ins Bett gehen?

„Also bitte, Harry, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst", braust Minerva auf, und ich schüttle beschwichtigend den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht, Minerva, aber ich muss solche Fragen stellen", erkläre ich ihr, und ganz nebenbei versuche ich mich selbst von meinen Worten zu überzeugen. Es funktioniert allerdings nicht besonders gut.

In dem Moment bemerke ich Abby neben uns, die mit ihrem üblichen Grinsen und verschränkten Händen da steht und wartet, bis ich sie bemerke. Das macht sie immer, wenn etwas gefunden hat, dass mich interessieren wird.

„Und?", frage ich, als sie nichts sagt, und nur weiterhin grinst. Manchmal ist sie mir echt unheimlich.

„Sie ist tot", antwortet Abby, als wäre das die Neuigkeit des Tages, und ich lege mit einem nüchternen Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf schief.

„Wow, was für eine Überraschung. Danke Abby, darauf wäre ich nie gekommen. Sonst noch was?"

Abby grinst noch etwas breiter. „Klar doch. Sie ist vergiftet worden, und das etwa vor acht oder neun Stunden."

„Das hätte ich Ihnen auch sagen können", ergänzt Snape desinteressiert, und ich gebe mir große Mühe ihn nicht zu beachten. Doch ganz schaffe ich es leider nicht.

„Ich höre es aber lieber von Abby", entgegne ich ätzend freundlich.

„Sie ist zwar an dem Gift gestorben, aber sie hat vorher noch einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, und zwar mit dieser Flasche."

Abby hält die Skelewachsflasche hoch, die vorher noch auf dem Tisch gestanden hat.

„Bis jetzt kann ich nur sagen, dass es ein sehr schnell wirkendes Gift gewesen sein muss. Genaueres weiß ich erst nach der Autopsie. Gibt es hier einen Raum, in dem ich arbeiten kann?", will sie wissen und sieht fragend in die Runde.

„Ja, im Kerker, ich bringe Sie hin", erklärt sich Snape erstaunlich schnell bereit, und Abby sieht aus, als habe er sie auf ein Glas Wein eingeladen. Während ich sie noch seltsam anschaue, winkt sie schon Hunt und Roger zu sich, um ihr zu helfen.

„In Ordnung Minerva, wer hat sie gefunden?", frage ich, um mich von dem Gedanken abzulenken, der sich gerade in meinen Kopf festgesetzt hat, und ihr wollt nicht wissen welcher das ist.

„Ich", kommt eine Stimme vom Eingang, und ich drehe erstaunt den Kopf. Ich kenne diese Stimme.

Im Türrahmen steht Ginny Weasley."

**+In den Drei Besen+**

„Mann, deinen Gesichtsausdruck ..."

„…kannst du dir vorstellen. Ja, Boots, wie wissen es", beendete Harry den Satz, und dieser Scherz ging eindeutig auf Boots Kosten.

„Aber Boots hat Recht Harry, dein Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich einmalig. Ein Wunder, dass sich Ginny hinterher noch mit dir eingelassen hat", meinte Roger, und kassierte dafür prompt einen Schlag von Harry auf den Hinterkopf. Roger duckte sich weg, schaffte es aber nicht mehr ganz dem Schlag zu entgehen, und rieb sich daraufhin den Hinterkopf.

„Hey, das ist tätlicher Angriff auf einen Ministeriumsbeamten!", beschwerte er sich, und brachte sich vorsichtshalber schon mal vor Harrys nächster Kopfnuss in Sicherheit.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir vor die Tür gehen, dann zeig ich dir, was ein tätlicher Angriff ist", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen, und als Roger so tat, als sterbe er jeden Moment vor Angst, konnte Harry nicht anders, als über diesen überaus komischen Anblick zu lachen.

„Wie seid ihr denn dann eigentlich zusammengekommen?", fragte Julia interessiert, doch als Zoe antworten wollte, winkte Harry ab.

„Hier geht es um meinen interessantesten Mordfall, nicht um Ginny und mich. Lasst mich weiter erzählen, sonst sitzen wir morgen noch hier. Also, wie gesagt plötzlich ist Ginny im Türrahmen aufgetaucht….

**+Wieder in Hogwarts+**

…. und ich kann einfach nicht anders, als sie einen Moment lang mit großen Augen anzustarren. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dabei reichlich blöd auszusehen, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, ehrlich.

Als Singer gesagt hat, ich soll nach Hogwarts, habe ich gar nicht daran gedacht, dass Ginny in Hogwarts ist. Meiner ehemaligen Jugendliebe so vollkommen unvorbereitet wieder gegenüberzustehen, bringt mich irgendwie total aus dem Konzept, und das schlimmste daran ist, dass ich nicht einmal genau weiß warum. Nachdem der Krieg vorbei war, haben wir uns irgendwie aus den Augen verloren, und selbst obwohl ich sie immer schon unheimlich süß gefunden habe, konnte ich mich nie dazu durchringen mit ihr auszugehen, immerhin ist sie Rons kleine Schwester.

Nach ihrem Abschluss ist sie Heilerin im St. Mungos geworden, und vor zwei Jahren ist sie - nach dem Tod von Madam Pompfey - als Krankenschwester nach Hogwarts versetzt worden. Ich muss zugeben, dass sie in dem weißen Umhang wirklich sehr gut aussieht.

„Ginny, meine Liebe, Sie müssen nicht hier sein", meint McGonagall besorgt, aber Ginny schüttelt mit einem etwas gezwungenem Lächeln den Kopf.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung Minerva", versichert Ginny der Schulleiterin, bevor sie sich zu mir dreht.

„Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir?"

Vollkommen überfordert damit, dass sie mich anspricht, machen sich meine Stimmbänder selbstständig.

„Oh, gut, und wie geht es dir?"

Was für eine dämliche Frage. Etwas noch blöderes ist mir wohl nicht mehr eingefallen, oder? Ich spüre wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schießt, und ich rot werde. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!

„Es ist einfach schrecklich was Megan passiert ist, und ich mache mir entsetzliche Vorwürfe deswegen. Ich meine, ich war nur zwei Türen von ihr entfernt, als sie umgebracht wurde und ich habe nichts mitbekommen!"

Ginny sieht ganz schön mitgenommen aus, doch dann bemüht sie sich um Fassung. Es gefällt mir gar nicht sie so traurig zu sehen, das passt gar nicht zu ihr. Ich finde es viel schöner wenn sie lächelt, denn dann bekommt sie immer dieses kleine Grübchen unterhalb ihrer Wangen…

„Ich vermute, du bist wegen den Ermittlungen hier?"

„Wie?", frage ich verwundert, als sie mich mit ihrer Frage aus meinen Gedanken reißt. Merlin sei Dank, kann ich mich unterbewusst daran erinnern kann was sie mich gefragt hat.

„Oh, ja. Ja, das bin ich."

Ich muss anfang mich professioneller zu verhalten. Genau, das wird gehen. „Du… hast gesagt, du warst hier, als es passiert ist?"

Ginny nickt steif. „Ja, meine Räume sind gleich hinter meinem Büro, damit ich schneller hier sein kann, falls etwas passiert. Ich habe aber rein gar nichts gehört. Ich vermute, jemand hat den Raum mit einem Schallzauber belegt. Als ich heute Morgen herein gekommen bin, habe ich sie so gefunden", erzählt Ginny etwas stockend, und ich nicke mehrmals.

„Ist dir heute Morgen irgendetwas anders als sonst vorgekommen? War vielleicht eine Tür offen oder war etwas nicht an seinem Platz?"

Ginny überlegt kurz, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf. „Nein, jedenfalls ist mir nichts aufgefallen."

„Warum war Megan überhaupt hier?"

„Sie hat sich gestern Nachmittag den Arm gebrochen, als sie auf der große Treppe gestürzt ist. Die Knochen ihres Armes waren sehr kompliziert gebrochen, und so musste ich ihr etwas Skelewachs geben, um sie besser wieder zusammen wachsen zu lassen."

Na wunderbar.

Wir haben einen Giftmord, ein Opfer, das bei allen beliebt war, und keine Feinde hatte - wenn man von Snape einmal absieht, der aber so ziemlich jeden hier zum Feind hat - und ich habe noch nicht mal einen Verdächtigen.

Noch besser wäre es natürlich noch, wenn Megans Sturz auf der Treppe bereits der erste Mordanschlag gewesen war. Wenn Abby nach der Autopsie noch nicht mehr weiß, kann ich mein Weihnachtsgeld vergessen."

tbc.


	2. Complicated

**Das hier ist die überarbeitete Version!**

* * *

**Complicated**

** 2 **

**+In den Drei Besen+**

„Mich wundert es, dass die Kimmkorn noch nicht bei euch auf der Matte gestanden ist. Normalerweise ist sie doch sonst immer sofort zur Stelle, wenn man sie am wenigsten gebrauchen kann. Wisst ihr, manchmal glaube ich sogar ernsthaft sie hat unseren Kamin angezapft", meinte Zoe, und legte nachdenklich einen Finger ans Kinn.

„Keine Sorge, Zoe", antwortete Harry, und stürzte den Rest seines Feuerwhiskys in einem Zug hinunter. „Unsere Liebe Rita Kimmkorn ist schon auf dem Weg - leider. Aber zu erst….

**+drei Jahre zuvor+**

..… beginnen Roger und ich mit der Befragung aller für diesen Mordfall relevanten Zeugen. Und das sind eine Menge.

Als ich Minerva nach Megans Sturz auf der Treppe gefragt habe, hat sie leider gesagt, dass sie den Vorfall nichts selbst beobachtet hat. Sie ist lediglich kurz danach hinzugekommen, und hat Megan in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Zu Schade, ich hätte Minervas Aussage mehr Glauben geschenkt als irgendjemandem sonst, aber da kann man nichts machen. Jetzt muss ich mit den Schülern vorlieb nehmen, die bei dem Sturz dabei waren.

Minerva hat uns zwei Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock zur Verfügung gestellt, damit wir in aller Ruhe die Zeugen befragen können. Abby und Hunt sind unterdessen unten in den Kerkern, und untersuchen die Spuren, die sie an der Leiche gefunden haben.

Roger hat die Ehre die eine Hälfte der Schüler zu befragen, während ich die Andere übernehme. Natürlich hätte ich ihn auch allein die ganze Arbeit machen lassen können, immerhin bin ich der Boss, und er muss tun, was ich sage, aber obwohl ich Zeugenbefragungen nicht besonders gerne übernehme, wollte ich mir dieses Mal doch selbst ein Bild von Megans Freundeskreis machen. Also sitze ich jetzt, mit einer magischen Feder auf einem Protokollpergament neben mir, einem zierlichen Mädchen mit blonden Locken gegenüber.

„Also Kim, du warst Megans beste Freundin?", frage ich freundlich, und die Kleine, die nervös auf ihrem Stuhl sitzt, nickt schüchtern.

Den ganzen Zirkus mit Tisch, zwei Stühlen und am Besten noch eine Lampe, um dem Zeugen richtig fies ins Gesicht zu leuchten, ist für eine andere Liga von Verdächtigen vorgesehen. Zur Abschreckung bringt das sogar meistens tatsächlich was, und wenn nicht, dann muss man noch eine Etage höher greifen. Mein alter Vorgesetzter Gibbs hat mir da einige äußerst wirkungsvolle Methoden beigebracht.

Bei Kim ist so etwas aber wie gesagt gar nicht nötig, die Kleine ist so bleich, dass ich beinahe Angst habe, dass sie mir vom Stuhl kippt. Sie kommt ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Idee mich anzulügen. Der Tod ihrer besten Freundin scheint sie wirklich ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben.

„Ja, das war ich. Wir kannten uns seit unserem ersten Tag in Hogwarts, und wir waren sofort die besten Freunde. Sie war wie eine Schwester für mich und wir konnten über alles reden. Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, dass sie tot ist…"

Ihre Stimme versagt, und als sie abbricht, sieht sie zu Boden.

„Du wusstest doch sicher von dem Gerücht, dass sie eine Affäre mit Professor Snape gehabt haben soll, nehm ich an?"

Kim sieht mich an. „Ja, aber das ist kein Gerücht, ich habe ihr geglaubt."

Für einen kurzen Moment frage ich mich, ob ich in der letzten Klasse auch so naiv gewesen war. Mit Sicherheit nicht.

„Hatte Megan einen Freund?"

„Ja, Luther Waisfield aus Slytherin. Sie waren ein halbes Jahr zusammen, bis Megan vor etwa einer Woche Schluss gemacht hat."

„Sie hat sich von ihm getrennt?", frage ich verblüfft.

„Ja", bestätigt Kim.

Also wenn meine Freundin das Gerücht verbreitet hätte, sie wäre mit unserem Professor im Bett gewesen - egal mit welchem - dann hätte ich ihr hochkant den Laufpass gegeben.

„Was kannst du mir über Luther Waisfield erzählen?", frage ich.

„Nicht viel, wie schon gesagt, er ist in Slytherin. Er ist der Sohn des Quidditchspielers Peter Waisfield von den Holyhead Harpies. Megan hat sich meist mit ihm allein getroffen, aber so weit ich ihn kenne, finde ich ihn ziemlich arrogant."

Langsam bekomme ich den Eindruck, dass Megan ihren Freund loswerden wollte und diese Gerüchte nur deshalb in die Welt gesetzt hat.

„Du warst dabei, als Megan auf der Treppe gestürzt ist. Kann es vielleicht sein, dass sie jemand gestoßen hat?"

Kim sieht mich geschockt an. Sie hat wirklich ein geradezu unschuldiges Gemüt.

„Nein, warum sollte jemand so etwas tun? Wir kamen gerade mit den Slytherins aus Verwandlung und wollten in die Kerker runter. Megan hat nicht auf die Stufen geachtet und ist gestürzt."

Ich denke nicht, dass es ziemlich viel Sinn hat mir diesen Mordfall weiter durch Kims rosarote Brille anzusehen. Vielleicht habe ich mit dem nächsten Zeugen mehr Glück. Außerdem gibt es ja immer noch Roger.

„Ich danke dir Kim, du hast mir wirklich sehr geholfen. Du kannst jetzt wieder in deinen Unterricht zurück gehen."

Kim nickt noch ein letztes Mal, dann steht sie auf, und verlässt ohne ein weiteres Wort das Klassenzimmer.

# # #

Vier Zeugen später bin ich immer noch nicht schlauer, als zuvor. Kims rosaroter Sicht der Dinge ist noch eine vor Neid giftgrüne, und mehrere vollkommen desinteressierte, farblose hinzugekommen. Niemand, abgesehen von dieser entzückenden jungen Dame mit den kurzen, roten Haaren, der ich das aber nicht wirklich zutraue, schien ein Interesse daran gehabt zu haben, Megan umzubringen. Sie war meist freundlich zu allen, wenn auch nicht unbedingt hilfsbereit, aber an Sonsten gut in der Schule, und bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie wohl geheime Fantasien für Snape gehegt hat, durchaus bei Verstand. An diesen Gerüchten ist definitiv mehr dran, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß wie viel mehr genau.

Auf meiner Liste stehen jetzt noch eine Klassenkameradin von Megan, und anschließend noch der ominöse Luther Waisfield, bei dem ich mittlerweile gewisse Parallelen zu Draco Malfoy ziehen kann, jedenfalls was den Status Einzelkind und Alleinerbe betrifft. Hoffentlich haben Abby und Hunt nachher ein paar handfestere Hinweise für mich.

Die Tür geht auf, und die nächste Schülerin kommt herein. Sie hat lange, glatte, schwarze Haare und im Gegensatz zu allen anderen vorher, macht sie selbstbewusst die Tür hinter sich zu, und geht beinahe gelangweilt zu dem Stuhl. Sie setzt sich lässig hin, und schlägt die Beine übereinander.

„Du bist…", ich werfe einen Blick auf meinen Notizblock, „Anna Mae Lamb."

Sie nickt nur.

„Warst du eng mit Megan Burke befreundet?", frage ich und schlage ebenfalls die Füße übereinander, während ich meine magische Feder wieder auf den Stapel Pergament stelle.

„Nun ja, ich würde nicht unbedingt sagen, dass wir befreunde waren. Ich bin seit diesem Jahr Kapitän der Cheerleader von Ravenclaw und deswegen hat sie mich ihre Hausaufgaben abschreiben lassen und war immer nett und freundlich zu mir, weil sie in die Mannschaft wollte. Sie hatte ja eigentlich eine gute Figur, aber sie war nicht besonders sportlich und seit ich ihr gesagt habe, dass sie das mit dem Quidditch vergessen kann, war ich Luft für sie. Sie hat sich nur bemüht nett zu sein, wenn sie etwas haben wollte, und da sie ja nicht wusste, wen sie brauchen könnte, hat sie versucht niemandem in die Quere zu kommen."

Na hoppla. Da sind ja mal ganz andere Töne, die ich hier von Anna zu hören bekomme, und ich muss sagen, dass ich das, was sie zu sagen hat, äußerst interessant finde.

„Du scheinst nicht gerade eine hohe Meinung von ihr gehabt zu haben", stelle ich fest und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.

Anna zuckt mit den Schultern. „Meine beste Freundin war sie mit Sicherheit nicht. Aber hey, ich hatte kein Motiv sie umzubringen", ergänzt sie schnell, und hebt abwehrend die Hände.

Ich grinse. „Natürlich nicht, dass ist hier auch kein Verhör, sondern eine Befragung. Du hast doch sicher von dem Gerücht gehört, die es bezüglich Megan und Snape hab? Professor Snape…", korrigiere ich schnell, aber der Faux pas ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen.

„Sie scheinen Snape auch nicht sonderlich zu mögen, hab ich Recht?", fragt sie hinterlistig und grinst mich wissend an.

Die Kleine ist gut, ich sollte ihr eine Laufbahn als Auror vorschlagen. Als Nachfolgerin von Rita Kimmkorn wäre sie aber bestimmt auch nicht schlecht.

„Ich stelle hier die Fragen, klar? Also, was ist jetzt mit dem Gerücht?"

„Natürlich hab ich davon gehört, jeder in Hogwarts, der nicht taub oder schwerstens hörgeschädigt war, hat davon gehört. Ob da allerdings was dran ist, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber ich würde es Megan und auch Snape zutrauen, dass sie was miteinander hatten. Und außerdem gab es da ja auch noch die Geschichte an Halloween."

Ich sehe Anna fragend an, als sie nicht weiter spricht. Anscheinend denkt sie ich weiß worauf sie anspielt. Doch dummerweise habe ich keine Ahnung.

„Was? Das hat Ihnen noch niemand erzählt? Oh Mann, entweder haben Sie sich die falschen Zeugen rausgesucht oder Sie stellen die falschen Fragen", meint sie verständnislos und dabei sieht sie mich an, als würde sie ernsthaft an meiner Intelligenz zweifeln. Dieses kleine Biest.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", antworte ich mit einem geradezu freundlichen Lächeln. „Was war an Halloween?"

„Snape hat Megan angefasst. Sie und Sue hatten im Unterricht Zettelchen geschrieben", Anna verdreht die Augen, „und als Snape es gemerkt hat, und ihr den Zettel abnehmen wollte, hat sie ihn in die hintere Tasche ihres Rockes geschoben. Snape hat es sichtlich Spaß gemacht, seine Hand langsam von ihrer Hüfte, unter ihren Umhang und zu ihrem Hintern gleiten zu lassen. Er hat den Zettel dann einfach in Flammen aufgehen lassen und ihr nicht mal Nachsitzen gegeben. Anscheinend war er froh, dass sie ihm keine geklebt hat."

Das ist ja interessant, die alte Fledermaus hat tatsächlich eine Schülerin angefasst. Ich bin gespannt ob es versuchen wird es zu leugnen, wenn ich ihn nachher darauf anspreche.

„Was kannst du mir über Megans Freund, Luther Waisfield, erzählen?"

„Er ist in Slytherin, was soll ich ihnen da noch groß erzählen? Megan hat vor einer Woche mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Ich glaube sie war nur mit ihm zusammen, weil sein Vater berühmt ist."

Diese Kleine gefällt mir, ich liebe Zeugen die radikal die Wahrheit sagen.

„Was ist mit Megans Sturz von der Treppe? Hast du was gesehen?"

Leider schüttelt Anna den Kopf. „Nein, ich war ein paar Meter hinter ihr. Ich hab nur gesehen, wie sie gefallen ist."

Zu schade.

„Okay danke. Du kannst gehen."

Während Anna aufsteht und das Klassenzimmer verlässt, gehe ich in Gedanken noch einmal das durch, was ich in den letzten beiden Stunden alles erfahren habe, und ich komme nicht umhin mir meinen Hauptverdächtigen bereites auszusuchen. Snape. Wenn er wirklich was mit Megan hatte, dann hatte er ganz klar ein Motiv.

Noch ein Zeuge.

# # #

„Dein Name ist Luther Waisfield."

Der Junge nickt, und rein vom Aussehen her war ich mit Einzelkind und Alleinerbe gar nicht mal so verkehrt.

„Du warst Megans Freund?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Erzähl mir von ihr", fordere ich ihn auf, aber er zuckt nur schwach mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, dass sie tot ist", antwortet Luther leise und schaut zu Boden. Entweder das Ganze nimmt ihn wirklich ziemlich mit oder er ist ein hervorragender Schauspieler. Ich will ihn schon noch einmal auffordern, weiter zu reden, aber nach einer kurzen Pause spricht er tatsächlich von selber weiter.

„Sie war immer so liebenswürdig und hilfsbereit und es gab niemanden, der sie nicht gemocht hat. Warum sollte sie jemand umbringen?"

„Um das herauszufinden, bin ich hier", versichere ich ihm. „Wie lange wart ihr zusammen?"

„Ein halbes Jahr etwa."

„Wer hat Schluss gemacht?", will ich wissen.

„Megan. Wissen Sie, es gab da diese Gerüchte…"

„Sie wäre mit Snape im Bett gewesen", helfe ich nach und Luther nickt wieder.

„Genau."

Ich hasse diese Art von Zeugen. Man muss ihnen wirklich alles aus der Nase ziehen. Aber die Taktik ist raffiniert. Wenn man nichts sagt, kann man sich auch nicht versehentlich verplappern.

„Und steckt da mehr dahinter?"

„Ich glaube - ich glaube das Schwein hat sie erpresst."

„Bitte?", frage ich verdutzt. Ich kann nicht anders. Warum sollte Snape Megan erpressen? Und vor allem womit? Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt.

„Nun ja, es war kein Geheimnis, dass Megan auf Snape stand. Ich hab das nicht ernst genommen. Das war Wunschdenken. Ich meine, seien Sie ehrlich, was sollte Snape an Megan finden?"

Jetzt bin ich wirklich neugierig. Die Frage lautet meiner Meinung nach eher, was Megan an Snape finden sollte.

„Ich glaube Snape hat mit ihr geschlafen, als sich ihm eine günstige Gelegenheit geboten hat. Und dann hat er sie fallen gelassen. Vermutlich hat Megan versucht sich zu rächen und deswegen diese Gerüchte verbreitet. Er hätte seinen Posten verloren, wenn jemand die Wahrheit herausgefunden hätte."

Von der Seite hab ich das Ganze noch gar nicht betrachtet, wahrscheinlich weil ich dafür hätte vorrausetzen müssen, dass dieses Mädchen tatsächlich in Snape verknallt war, und das kann ich beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen. Ich finde es hochinteressant was mir dieser Junge hier erzählt, aber wie ich es auch drehe und wende, ich habe immer noch nichts weiter als Vermutungen.

„Was war mit Megans Sturz auf der Treppe? Du warst doch auch dabei, oder?", will ich wissen.

„Ja. Sie stand an dem Tag ziemlich neben sich, ich denke sie hat eine Stufe übersehen und ist gefallen."

Einen Moment lang sieht er mich an, doch dann scheint ihm wieder einzufallen, dass er den betroffenen Ex-Freund mimen muss.

„Ich glaub das alles noch nicht", sagt er rau und sieht zu Boden.

Irgendwas gefällt mir an dem Jungen nicht.

# # #

Fürs Erste sind wir mit den Befragungen fertig, die Lehrer kommen später an die Reihe. Jetzt will ich erst mal wissen, was meine gute Abby für mich hat, dann sehen wir weiter. Ich hab das bestimmte Gefühl, dass sie etwas herausgefunden hat, irgendwie hab ich ein Talent dafür immer genau zu wissen, wann Abby etwas findet, das mir mein Monatsgehalt rettet. Ohne sie würde ich echt Probleme bekommen.

Nach den Befragungen wollten wir uns wieder alle im ersten Stock treffen, um die Lage zu besprechen und genau dahin bin ich gerade auf dem Weg, als etwas in der Tasche meines Umhangs vibriert. Mein Zauberspiegel. Wahrscheinlich ist es Singer, er hat die Nerv tötende Angewohnheit immer genau dann nach dem Stand der Ermittlungen zu fragen, wenn ich selber noch gar nichts weiß, und das kommt meistens nicht gut an. Es könnte aber auch Roger sein, der sich fragt wo ich bin, und keine Lust hat mich im ganzen Schloss zu suchen.

Als ich den silbernen, ovalen Spiegel aus meiner Tasche ziehe und aufklappe, muss ich, wie immer, wenn ich das Ding in der Hand habe, an ein Muggel Handy denken, nur dass unsere Zauberspiegel keinen Klingelton haben. Eigentlich schade.

Im oberen Teil des Spiegels erscheint Singers Gesicht.

„Potter - haben Sie schon eine heiße Spur?", fragt er in seiner üblichen, unfreundlichen Art.

„Nicht direkt, Sir…", beginne ich, werde aber prompt unterbrochen. Wie immer hat er mich genau dann erwischt, wenn ich noch keine Ahnung habe, was ich ihm erzählen könnte.

„Was heißt hier nicht direkt? Ich habe gesagt ich möchte den Fall am Sonntagmorgen auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen habe, geklärt, verstanden, Potter?"

„Selbstverständlich, Sir."

„Rita Kimmkorn wird in 5 Minuten bei Ihnen sein, ich will, dass Sie ihr einen ausführlichen Bericht geben, und passen Sie ja auf was Sie sagen, aber um Merlins Willen reden Sie mit ihr. Sonst steigt mir der Tagesprophet aufs Dach."

„Ja, Sir, selbstverständlich", antworte ich artig.

„Sie informieren mich sofort, wenn Sie mit ihr geredet haben, verstanden?", befiehlt Singer.

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut."

Damit verzerrt sich das Bild, verschwimmt, und mein geliebter Chef verschwindet aus dem Zauberspiegel.

Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, Rita Kimmkorn hier in Hogwarts, in 5 Minuten. Ich muss all meine Willensstärke aufbringen, um umzudrehen und in Richtung Eingangshalle zu gehen. Ich lege meine Hand auf den Spiegel und einen Moment später erscheint Rogers Bild darin.

„Was gibt's Boss?", fragt er.

„Kimmkorn ist im Anmarsch, ich komme 10 Minuten später."

„Willst du nicht erst zur Besprechung kommen? Du weißt doch noch gar nicht was Abby Schönes für dich hat", meint Roger verwundert, und ich sehe ihn mit einem Grinsen an.

„Ich denk ja nicht im Traum daran. Glaubst du, ich sag der Kimmkorn irgendwas Wichtiges? Sie ist selber Schuld, wenn sie unbedingt jetzt mit mir sprechen will."

Roger grinst, als bei ihm der Sickel fällt. Dann verschwindet sein Bild aus dem Spiegel.

# # #

Ein paar Minuten später komme ich gerade die große Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter und meine Lieblingsreporterin steht schon neben Minerva in der Halle.

„Oh, hier hat sich gar nichts verändert. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Wie lange ist es jetzt her? Oh, es muss am Trimagischen Turnier gewesen sein, genau."

Minerva sieht aus, als würde sie sie am liebsten umbringen oder in ein kleines, schleimiges Etwas verwandeln, und auch wenn mir dieser Gedanke unheimliche Freude bereitet, würde mich Singer wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn ich das zulassen würde.

Als mich Kimmkorn die Treppe hinunter gehen sieht, breitet sich ein fieses Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus, von dem sie wohl glaubt, dass es anzüglich aussehen soll. Mittlerweile hat sie es mit jeder Taktik ein Mal versucht, aber ich frage mich ernsthaft ob sie wirklich noch glaubt, dass sie irgendwann Erfolg haben könnte.

„Oh Harry Potter, lovely. Direktor Singer hat mir gar nicht gesagt, dass Sie diesen Fall übernommen haben."

Ich glaube ihr kein Wort. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass ich hier bin. Wenn nicht, hätte sie ja auch ihre nervige Kollegin Carla schicken können, aber das hat sie Angesichts meiner Gegenwart wohl nicht übers Herz gebracht. Es scheint so was wie Sport für sie zu sein, mich zu nerven.

„Guten Tag, Miss Kimmkorn. Ich habe Anweisung, mit Ihnen über den Fall zu reden, damit Sie einen Artikel für den Tagespropheten schreiben können."

„Ja, wirklich? Sehr gut, Mister Potter. Also dann, wo können wir in Ruhe reden?"

„Wir werden genau hier bleiben. Ich lasse Sie nicht hier in Hogwarts herumlaufen, damit Sie sämtliche Schüler, die Ihnen über den Weg laufen, befragen, und vermutlich noch wichtiges Beweismaterial zerstören. Also, ich nehme an, Sie kennen das Spiel. Fragen Sie - ich antworte."

So hat das bis jetzt eigentlich immer am Besten funktioniert, ich bin ziemlich redegewandt wenn ich will und meistens schaffe ich es, ihr mit geschickten Antworten eigentlich überhaupt keine Informationen zu geben. Sie liebt mich dafür.

„Oh gut. Gut, gut", antwortet sie, aber sie klingt nicht besonders glücklich, während sie an ihrer lächerlichen Krokodillederhandtasche herumnestelt und einen Block und ihre widerliche, ätzende, giftgrüne Flotte-Schreibefeder heraus zieht, kurz an der Feder nuckelt und sie dann auf das Pergament setzt.

Oh Merlin, sie sieht wirklich sauer aus.

„In Ordnung, Mister Potter, dann legen wir los, wie? Ähm, was genau ist hier vorgefallen?"

Auf die Frage werde ich antworten müssen.

„Es gab einen Mord", sage ich charmant, aber das war auch schon alles was ich darauf antworte. Wenn sie mehr wissen will, soll sie fragen. Kimmkorn sieht mich an, als würde sie mich am liebsten in der Luft auseinander nehmen, aber an Sonsten ist sie ihr Nerv tötendes Selbst.

„Oh, oh, ja ähm, ja sehr gut. Wer wurde ermordet?"

„Eine Schülerin der 7. Klasse, Megan Burke."

Ich bin mir sicher sie würde sich wünschen, dass ich mal zwei Sätze hintereinander sage, aber den Gefallen tue ich ihr vorerst nicht. Ich grinse nur auf ihren ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck hin. Wie schon gesagt, sie liebt mich dafür.

„Oh, Mister Potter, lassen Sie sich doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Sie wissen ganz genau, dass Sie mir auf alle meine Fragen antworten müssen. Sie haben einen Befehl von Singer. Tun Sie uns beiden einen Gefallen und erzählen Sie mir was hier passiert ist, dann sind Sie mich in 5 Minuten wieder los."

Das ist zugegeben eine verlockende Aussicht, aber es macht einfach viel zu viel Spaß sie zu ärgern.

„Also, haben Sie schon einen Verdächtigen?", fragt sie gelangweilt.

„Nein, den habe ich noch nicht. Wir sind seit 4 Stunden hier, wir haben gerade mal die Spuren am Tatort gesichert, und ein paar von Megan Burkes Freundinnen befragt. Wir haben noch keinen Verdächtigen und auch keine eindeutigen Spuren. Sie sind 5 Minuten zu früh gekommen."

„Oh Mister Potter, das glaube ich Ihnen nicht. Sie müssen doch irgendeinen Verdächtigen haben, oder?"

Natürlich habe ich den, aber das binde ich der nicht auf die Nase.

„Nein, tut mir Leid", entgegne ich so überzeugend wie möglich.

Ich schiele verstohlen zu der giftgrünen Schreibefeder, die übers Papier gleitet, als würde ich hier gerade meine Memoiren zum Besten geben. Wie gerne würde ich dieses Ding in Flammen aufgehen lassen…

„Oh gut, gut, ähm, was für ein Team haben Sie dabei?"

„Abbigail Fox, Loren Hunt und Roger Wright."

„Oh, Abbigail Fox, das ist doch diese junge Kleine, die Snape seinen Titel als jüngsten Zaubertrankmeister abgenommen hat, nicht wahr?", fragt Kimmkorn, obwohl sie genau weiß, dass es so ist. Vermutlich hört sie sich einfach gern reden.

„Ja, aber wagen Sie es nicht eine Story daraus zu stricken."

„Oh, oh nein, niemals. Das würde ich doch nie tun. Aber Mister Potter, wieder zurück zu unserem Fall, nicht?", fragt sie lachend und hebt ihre Hand mit ihren knallroten, langen Fingernägeln.

„Es ist mein Fall, Kimmkorn", stelle ich ungerührt klar.

„Wie auch immer", antwortet sie gedehnt. „Was haben Sie für Spuren am Tatort gefunden? Und wie ist die Schülerin ermordet worden?"

„Genaues kann ich Ihnen leider noch nicht sagen, aber wir vermuten, dass sie vergiftet wurde. Am Tatort wurden lediglich die Leiche und ein paar Glasscherben, von dem Glas in dem sich das Gift befand, gefunden."

„Haben Sie schon Fingerabdrücke gefunden?"

„Bis jetzt noch nicht, meine Mitarbeiter sind gerade dabei."

„Also gut Mister Potter, Sie haben wirklich noch keinen Verdächtigen? Das kann ich mir bei einem Auror von ihrer Qualität gar nicht vorstellen", fragt Kimmkorn hinterlistig und grinst.

„Meine Qualität in allen Ehre, nein."

„Oh, Sie müssen doch eine Ahnung haben, ich sehe es Ihnen an, Harry. Sie wissen wer die Schülerin umgebracht hat. Kommen Sie schon, teilen Sie ihr Wissen mit mir und meinen Lesern."

„Miss Kimmkorn, ich sage es Ihnen noch ein Mal, ich habe keinen Verdächtigen. Es ist richtig, dass ich einen ersten wagen Verdacht habe, aber ich will niemanden aufschrecken und deswegen mache ich dazu vorläufig keine Angaben. Ich versichere Ihnen jedoch, dass wir den Fall bald gelöst haben werden, und jetzt verschwinden Sie hier und schreiben Sie Ihren verdammten Artikel."

Kimmkorn presst ihre rot geschminkten Lippen zusammen. Sie weiß, dass ich ihr nichts mehr sagen werde. Wir hatten diese Unterredung schon ein Mal. Ich sagte sie soll gehen, sie hat es nicht getan, und ihr Notizblock ist auf unerklärliche Weise in Flammen aufgegangen. Für sie war die ganze Geschichte mindestens genauso unangenehm wie für mich, sie hatte keinen Artikel, den sie schreiben konnte, und ich habe eine Verwarnung bekommen.

Aber das war es Wert.

„Na gut, na gut Potter, Sie wollten es ja nicht anders", droht sie und nimmt ihren Notizblock aus der Luft.

„Miss Kimmkorn, ich habe alle Fragen beantwortet, die Sie mir gestellt haben. Ich bitte Sie nun, lassen Sie mich meine Arbeit machen, dann ist der Fall morgen Abend gelöst."

„Nun gut Potter. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch viel Glück bei Ihrer Arbeit. Ich werde meine mit Sicherheit gewissenhafter erledigen, als sie die ihre."

Damit nimmt sie ihre Schreibefeder ebenfalls aus der Luft, steckt Feder und Block in ihre widerliche Krokodillederhandtasche, grinst, macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwindet durch die Eingangstür.

„Sehr gut Harry, ich danke dir, dass du diese… Person, nicht in meinem Schloss herumlaufen hast lassen. Ich bitte dich, klär diesen Mord auf, es ist sowieso schon alles sehr, sehr unangenehm für Hogwarts", sagt Minerva, die Kimmkorn nicht eine Minute aus den Augen gelassen hat.

„Ich verspreche es dir Minerva. Morgen Abend sitzt der Mörder von Megan Burke in Askaban."

„Gut, gut Harry. Dann will ich dich nicht von deiner Arbeit abhalten. Ich bin sicher, du hast wichtige Beweise, denen du nachgehen musst. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück."

Das werde ich auch brauchen können, denn Kimmkorns letzte Worte haben sich überhaupt nicht gut angehört.

tbc.


	3. Guilty

**Das hier ist die überarbeitete Version!**

* * *

**Guilty**

**3 **

Als ich kurz darauf in dem Klassenzimmer im 3. Stock, das Minerva uns für unsere Ermittlungen zu Verfügung gestellt hat, ankomme, treffe ich mein gesamtes Team dort an, in eine hitzig Diskussion vertieft.

„Und ich sage Ihnen, wir sollten sofort mit dem Verhör beginnen", sagt Hunt an Roger gewandt. „Wir haben seine Fingerabdrücke, das ist Beweis genug. Sie wissen doch genau, dass Papillarlinien einmalig sind."

Roger steht mit verschränkten Armen an einem der Tische, und Abby, die seine Haltung imitiert, steht neben ihm. Sie sehen beide etwas genervt aus, und daraus schließe ich, dass Hunt bereits sie Minuten auf sie einredet, und wieder einmal versucht, den Boss zu spielen. Ich weiß schon warum ich diese Frau nicht leiden kann, sie stört die Harmonie in meinem Team!

„Natürlich weiß ich das, Hunt, aber Sie leiten hier nicht die Ermittlungen, das macht immer noch Harry."

„Gut, dass wir in diesem Punkt einer Meinung sind", sage ich, und erst jetzt bemerken meine Kollegen, dass ich das Zimmer betreten habe.

Hunt, die gerade dabei war voll in Fahrt zu kommen, verstummt und presst die Lippen aufeinander. Roger grinst nur und wirft mir einen dankbaren Blick zu. Abby scheint sich von Hunt heute besonders angegriffen gefühlt zu haben, denn als sie mich sieht, tippelt sie mit ihren Plateauabsätzen auf mich zu und fällt mir um den Hals.

„Harry!"

Ich schüttle nur mit einem Grinsen den Kopf, als sie mich wieder los lässt. Abby ist manchmal wirklich nicht ganz dicht, aber vermutlich ist sie gerade deshalb so liebenswürdig.

„Also gut, alles der Reihe nach. Regt mich bitte nicht auf, ich hatte gerade eine zehn minütiges Gespräch mit unserer lieben Rita Kimmkorn hinter mir."

Allein die Erinnerung daran verursacht bei mir Kopfschmerzen und ich greife mir kurz an die Nasenwurzel.

Ich gehe zum Fenster hinüber und öffne es einen Spalt weit, dann lehne ich mich mit dem Rücken an das Fensterbrett. Es ist zwar ziemlich kalt draußen, aber die frische Luft tut unheimlich gut.

„Also Roger, du hattest die andere Hälfte der Zeugen, erzähl mir was."

„Megan Burke war ein ganz normales Schulmädchen, bei allen beliebt, gut in der Schule und hatte eine Affäre nach der anderen, bis sie vor einem halben Jahr mit ihrem Freund Luther Waisfield zusammen kam."

„Luther Waisfield? Ist das nicht der Sohn des Quidditchspielers Peter Waisfield?", fragt Abby aufgeregt und Roger und ich nicken beinahe synchron und in etwa mit dem gleichen nicht vorhandenen Interesse.

„Megan hatte keine Feinde, wenn man einmal von den Leuten absieht, die sie nicht wirklich leiden konnte, aber das wären zu viele, um sie aufzuzählen. Sie hat sich bemüht zu allen nett und freundlich zu sein, aber anscheinend haben mehr Leute ihr Spielchen durchschaut, als sie geahnt hat. Keiner von denen hat allerdings ein Motiv sie umzubringen. Vor einer Woche hat sie mit ihrem Freund Schluss gemacht. Sie hat das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, sie hätte eine Affäre mit Snape gehabt, ob das allerdings stimmt, darüber ist sich die Allgemeinheit noch nicht sicher - zutrauen würde man es ihr von mehreren Seiten. Es gab auch einen Zwischenfall im Unterricht, bei dem Snape Megan angefasst haben soll."

„Ja, das habe ich auch gehört", antworte ich. „Luther Waisfield steht noch ziemlich unter Schock, aber er ist sich sicher, dass Megan etwas mit Snape hatte. Er meint, sie hatten einen One-Night-Stand und Snape hat sie fallen lassen. Daraufhin hat Megan die Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt, sie hätte eine Affäre mit Snape, damit er seinen Posten verliert, und Snape hat ihr gedroht."

Im Grunde haben wir gar nichts.

„Abby, sag, dass du etwas gefunden hast, bitte."

Abby grinst fröhlich. „Natürlich, Harry. Hab ich dich je enttäuscht? Das war eine rhetorische Frage, antworte also lieber nicht drauf. Also, Megan wurde, wie ich schon vermutet hatte, mit einem schnell wirkenden Gift ermordet: Imber Boloxin. Es wirkt innerhalb von etwa zwei Minuten. Die primäre Giftwirkung besteht in der Bildung eines Komplexes mit dem Eisen-III-Zentralion der Cytochrom-Oxidase in den Mitochondrien. Durch die Inaktivierung dieses Enzyms kommt die Zellatmung zum Erliegen, die Zelle kann den Sauerstoff nicht mehr zur Energiegewinnung verwerten und…"

„Abby!", unterbreche ich sie. Von diesen ganzen komischen Ausdrücken bekomme ich noch mehr Kopfschmerzen. „Bitte in einer Sprache, die ich verstehe."

Abby nickt und dann lächelt sie nachsichtig. „Sie ist erstickt", antwortet sie schlicht.

In Gedanken schüttle ich den Kopf. Warum einfach wenn es kompliziert auch geht.

„Danke Abbs. Weiter, bitte."

„Außerdem hat sie einen Schlag mit der Skelewachsflasche auf den Hinterhopf bekommen, der aber nicht zum Tode führte. Ich habe an den Glasscherben auf dem Boden einen roten Fussel gefunden, vielleicht von einem Wollpullover oder einem Schaal und Fingerabdrücke an der Skelewachsflasche und den Glasscherben. Die Scherben waren wahrscheinlich mal ein Glas, etwa 13 cm hoch, 8cm Durchmesser und 2,5 Millimeter dick, das weiß ich aber erst genau, wenn ich es wieder zusammengesetzt habe.

Also, meiner Meinung nach ist es so abgelaufen: Entweder hat Megan geschlafen oder sie hat sich erst gewehrt, nachdem sie das Gift bereits getrunken hatte und bemerkt hat, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Nehmen wir mal an, sie hat geschlafen - was sie meiner Meinung nach auch getan hat, es war schließlich 2 Uhr morgens. Also, der Mörder kam in den Krankenflügel, mit dem Glas mit Gift in der Hand. Imber Boloxin ist ein Pulver, das heißt er muss es in Wasser gelöst haben, was er auch getan hat. So ist Imber Boloxin völlig geschmack-, geruch- und farblos. Er ist an ihr Bett gegangen, und hat ihr das Gift eingeflößt. Dummerweise ist Megan aufgewacht und hat sich gewährt, was ihr aber auch nichts mehr genützt hat, da Imber Boloxin schon in sehr geringen Mengen wirkt. Das Glas ist auf den Boden gefallen und zersplittert. Der Mörder hatte Angst, dass das Geräusch jemanden auf sie aufmerksam machen könnte, und bevor Megan auch noch schreien würde, schlug er sie mit der Skelewachsflasche bewusstlos. Er hat die Flasche auf das Nachtkästchen zurückgestellt und ist gegangen. Zwei Minuten später war Megan tot."

Abby nickt bestätigend und grinst.

So könnte es gewesen sein, aber dann musste der Mörder ein ziemlich abgebrühter Kerl gewesen sein, oder ein totaler Schwachkopf, wenn er Megan vergiftet, dann erschlägt und das ganze Tatwerkzeug am Tatort zurück lässt. Entweder er stand unter Schock, weil er Megan erschlagen hat und nicht, wie vorgesehen, sauber vergiften konnte, und hat nur geschaut, dass er so schnell wie möglich da weg kommt, oder er hat die Flasche und die Scherben absichtlich am Tatort zurückgelassen.

„Und jetzt kommt das Schärfste", erzählt Abby weiter und grinst noch eine Spur breiter. „Die Fingerabdrücke auf den Glasscherben und der Flasche Skelewachs sind identisch, und jetzt halt dich fest, ich hab die Fingerabdrücke bereits mit der Datenbank des Ministeriums verglich und sie gehören Professor Severus Snape."

Interessant.

„Bist du sicher?"

Abby nickt. „Ja, ganz sicher, aber wenn du mich fragst, war er es nicht", meint sie und verschränkt die Arme.

„Also meiner Meinung nach ist er unser Hauptverdächtiger", meint Roger und Hunt nickt ebenfalls.

„Genau das Selbe denk ich auch. Er hatte ein Motiv, es war Gift im Spiel und seine Spuren sind am Tatort."

Abby schüttelt resigniert den Kopf.

„Eben deswegen! Wenn Snape tatsächlich was mit Megan hatte, dann hatte er auch klar ein Motiv, keine Frage, aber wenn er sie wirklich umgebracht hat, dann hätte er keine Spuren am Tatort zurückgelassen. Ich bitte euch, der Mann war Todesser, er war ein Profi - in gewisser Weise. Und außerdem, der Mann ist brillant! Imber Boloxin ist nicht gerade die perfekte Mordwaffe, es gibt bessere Gifte, die man nach kürzester Zeit nicht mehr nachweisen kann, oder die Organversagen auslösen, sodass der Tod vollkommen natürlich wirkt, oder …"

„Abby", unterbreche ich sie erneut und sie verstummt, und sieht mich fragend an. Ich hab wirklich kein Verlangen danach noch mehr zu hören. So wie sie von diesen Giften spricht wird sie mir richtig unheimlich.

„Danke."

Abby versteht den Wink und grinst.

„Aber genau das könnte unser Denkfehler sein", gibt Roger zu bedenken. „Snape könnte sie umgebracht haben und seine Spuren absichtlich am Tatort zurücklassen, um von sich abzulenken. Ihm war klar, dass wir Auroren, egal wen Singer schicken würde, seine Vorgeschichte bestens kennen würden, und wenn er schlampig arbeitet, würde ihn niemand verdächtigt, weil man von ihm einen perfekten Mord erwarten würde."

Abby holt Luft um zu widersprechen, doch dann fällt ihr anscheinend doch nichts mehr ein.

„Okay so könnte es auch gewesen sein", stimmt sie missmutig zu.

„Können wir irgendwie beweisen, dass Snape eine Affäre mit Megan hatte?", will ich wissen, aber Abby schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein", antwortet sie und als ihr klar wird, dass wir gar nichts haben, macht sie ein gequältes Gesicht.

„Oh Harry, es tut mir so leid. Was wirst du Singer jetzt sagen?"

„Was wohl", entgegne ich missmutig, „dass wir noch nichts konkretes wissen, aber Snape verdächtigen."

„Und wir alle wissen, was dann passiert", antwortet Roger gedehnt, und ich nicke.

Singer mag Snape nicht besonders, und das ist noch maßlos untertrieben. Als einer der älteren Auroren hat er beide Kriege live miterlebt und war einer der Männer, die am liebsten alle Todesser ohne Prozess nach Askaban gesteckt hätten. Doch hinter Severus Snape stand damals Albus Dumbledore und so ging Snape, als einer der wenigen Todesser, nicht ins Gefängnis. Wenn jetzt bekannt wurde, dass er ein Verdächtiger in einem Mordfall war, bei dem das Opfer mit Gift ermordet wurde, würde eine Hexenjagd beginnen, und Singer würde mit der Mistgabel in der Hand vorne weg laufen - dicht gefolgt von Rita Kimmkorn.

„Gut, dass du schon vor unserer Besprechung mit Kimmkorn geredet hast, sonst hätte sie Morgen die Zeitungen mit Mordtheorien und Hetzparolen aufgemischt", meint Abby und da kann ich ihr nur zustimmen.

Aber diesen Gedanken schiebe ich lieber bei Seite. Jetzt interessiert mich erst mal etwas anderes.

„Was war eigentlich vorhin los, als ich reinkam?"

Roger grinst. „Ach, unsere liebe Hunt wollte Snape am liebsten noch heute Abend nach Askaban verfrachten", erzählt er und Hunt sieht mich trotzig an.

„Ich werde niemanden nach Askaban schicken, ehe die Ermittlungen abgeschlossen sind und ich nicht eindeutige Beweise, oder eine Geständnis habe", stelle ich klar, so sehr mir der Gedanken an Snape in einer Zelle auf gefallen würde…

„Und jetzt?", fragt mich Abby.

„Jetzt informiere ich Singer, und du versuchst das Glas zusammen zu setzen."

„Okay, aber vor Morgen früh werde ich damit wohl nicht fertig sein, ich kann es nicht mit einem Reparo wieder ganz zaubern, dabei könnten Spuren zerstört werden", gibt Abby zu bedenken.

„Beeil dich einfach", antworte ich.

Abby nickt und verlässt das Klassenzimmer.

Als sie die Tür öffnet, spüre ich einen eiskalten Luftzug hinter mir und als ich mich daran erinnere, dass das Fenster ja noch offen ist, wird mir schlagartig kalt. Ich drehe mich um, um es schnell zuzumachen, als mein Blick auf einen fetten, hässlichen Käfer fällt, der auf der Fensterbank hockt.

Im ersten Moment will ich das Vieh einfach verscheuchen und das Fenster schließen, doch dann fällt mich auf, was daran nicht stimmt. Ein Käfer im Winter?

Ich sehe genauer hin und bekomme den Schock meines Lebens. Dieses Insekt hat kleine, glitzernde Punkte auf seinen Fühlern, das Selbe Muster, dass Rita Kimmkorn auf ihrer bescheuerten Brille hat!

In einer Kurzschlussreaktion schlage ich mit der flachen Hand nach dem Käfer, erwische ihn aber leider nicht. Der Käfer hüpft zur Seite und grinst. Aus Frust schlage ich noch einmal zu, erwische aber wieder nur den kalten Stein der Fensterbank, und der Käfer spannt seine Flügel. Gerade als er los fliegen will, versuche ich noch mal nach ihm zu greifen, aber er rutscht mir aus der Faust und fliegt davon. Beim Versuch ihn doch noch zu erwischen, falle ich fast aus dem Fenster. Weg ist sie.

„Kimmkorn! Ich warne Sie, ich mach Sie fertig!", brülle ich durch das offene Fenster und fluche leise, als der Käfer außer Sichtweite ist.

Dieser miese, kleine Animagus, wenn sie es wagt, auch nur eine Silbe von unserem Gespräch in ihrem Käseblatt zu drucken, sorge ich dafür, dass sie nicht mal mehr für den Klitterer schreiben wird!

„Verdammt", fluch ich erneut, und als ich das Fenster schließe, und mich umdrehe, sehen mich Hunt und Roger an, als würden sie mich am liebsten sofort in die geschlossene Abteilung überweisen.

„Was?", frage ich verärgert, und sehe die beiden verständnislos an.

„Ähm Harry, bist du in Ordnung? Du hast gerade...", beginnt Roger.

„Ich weiß, was ich gerade getan hab und nein, ich bin nicht durchgedreht. Kimmkorn saß auf dem Fensterbrett."

Hunt schüttelt abfällig den Kopf und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Was Sie in ihrer Freizeit machen, Potter, ist ihr Problem, aber müssen Sie sich das Zeug auch noch während der Arbeit reinziehen?"

Ich übersehe sie gnädig.

„Roger, ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass die Kimmkorn ein Animagus ist und sich in einen fetten, schwarzen Käfer verwandeln kann. Eben dieser fette, schwarze Käfer saß gerade auf dem Fensterbrett."

„Bist du sicher?", fragt Roger.

„Sind sie jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt?", fragt Hunt verwirrt.

„Ja - ich meine, nein", antworte ich und als mir klar wird, dass ich vollkommenen Quatsch rede, fange ich noch mal von vorne an.

„Ja, ich bin sicher, dass es Kimmkorn war, und nein, ich bin nicht verrückt. Rita Kimmkorn ist ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus und kann sich in einen fetten, schwarzen Käfer verwandeln. Wenn sie es wagt etwas von dem hier zu drucken, mach ich sie fertig."

„So sehr ich es hasse mit Ihnen einer Meinung zu sein", antwortet Hunt, „wenn das stimmt, und die Klatschtante wirklich morgen irgendetwas von dem hier druckt, dann helfe ich Ihnen."

Wow. Ich darf nicht vergessen, mir diesen Tag im Kalender rot anzustreichen, Hunt und ich waren einer Meinung, das muss für die Nachwelt bewahrt werden.

„Dann wäre das geklärt", antwortet Roger und Hunt und ich nicken.

Sie hat mir tatsächlich zugestimmt, wie unheimlich.

„Hunt, durchsuchen Sie Snapes Büro, Klassenzimmer und seine Lagerräume nach dem Gift und sonstigen Spuren. Sie wissen ja, nach was Sie suchen müssen. Roger, du bringst mir Snape in unser Verhörzimmer und lässt ihn da drin allein sitzen, bis ich komme."

„Weichkochen wird bei dem nicht funktionieren", gibt Roger und ich nicke. Das weiß ich auch - leider.

„Vermutlich nicht, nein. Denk dir was aus, du bist schließlich hier der Verhörspezialist, nicht ich."

Roger nickt und verlässt das Büro, während ich meinen Zauberspiegel aus meinem Umhang ziehe, um Singer zu informieren.

# # #

Zwanzig Minuten später stehe ich mit Roger vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers im zweiten Stock und sehe hindurch. Ich habe die Tür mit einem Durchsichtigkeitszauber belegt, der nur in eine Richtung funktioniert. Snape sitzt völlig gleichgültig auf einem Stuhl und sieht zu Tode gelangweilt an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Roger hatte Recht, weich kochen funktioniert nicht. Das hatte ich aber auch nicht erwartet.

„Gut, was jetzt?", frage ich Roger und er denk kurz nach.

„Das wird nicht einfach. Wenn der nicht will, sagt er uns gar nichts, jedenfalls nicht, wenn wir bei den legalen Methoden bleiben - und selbst wenn wir das nicht tun, redet er vermutlich trotzdem nicht."

Zu dumm.

„Wir werden wohl hoffen müssen, dass er redet. Wenn er es nicht tut, bitte ich Singer um ein paar Tropfen Veritaserum."

Und wahrscheinlich würde er mir die sogar geben. Er klang vorhin ziemlich zufrieden, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass wir Snape verdächtigen. Er wird Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, dass Snape diesmal nach Askaban wandert, dafür verwette ich mein Weihnachtsgeld.

„Also, dann wollen wir mal", sage ich, nehme den Zauber von der Tür, und öffne sie.

Snape grinst höhnisch, während er von seiner Uhr zu mir und Roger sieht.

„Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist, Potter? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen Sie haben versucht mich weich zu kochen."

Arroganter Bastard.

Darauf bekommt er keine Antwort. Ich setze mich so lässig wie möglich an den Tisch, und versuche zu verbergen, dass mir das hier ausgesprochenes Vergnügen bereitet.

„Also Snape, es gab Gerüchte Sie hätten eine Affäre mit Megan Burke gehabt, wie viel Wahrheit steckt da drin?"

Snape zieht in seiner üblichen höhnischen Art eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sind Sie wirklich schon so schwerhörig Potter? Das habe ich Ihnen doch bereits gesagt. Diese Gerüchte sind erstunken und erlogen."

„Bestreiten Sie auch Megan Burke während einer Unterrichtsstunde angefasst zu haben?", fragt Roger und die Kälte in seiner Stimme steht der Snapes in keinster Weise nach. Ich würde wirklich gerne sehen wer von den beiden am Ende gewinnen würde, wenn sie es drauf anlegen.

„Das muss ich mir nicht anhören", meint Snape abfällig und steht auf, doch bevor er einen Schritt gemacht hat, steht Roger vor ihm, eine Hand bereits in seinem Umhang.

„Oh doch, das müssen Sie."

Snape starrt ihn, als überlege er, ob er es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen sollte, entscheidet sich dann aber dagegen, und setzt sich mit einer gelangweilten Geste wieder hin.

„Ich werde Ihrer Erinnerung etwas auf die Sprünge helfen, Snape. Sie haben Megan Burke während des Unterrichts kurz vor Halloween an den Hintern gefasst, um ihr einen Zettel abzunehmen. Fällt es Ihnen wieder ein?", frage ich zuckersüß und Snape starrt mich kalt an.

„Anders, als meine geschätzten Kollegen, dulde ich keine Kindereien in meinem Unterricht, wie Ihnen noch gut in Erinnerung geblieben sein dürfte, Potter."

„Sie hätten sie auffordern können, den Zettel raus zu geben. Und falls Sie es noch nicht mitbekommen haben, Sie werden hier nicht mehr befragt, sondern verhört, Sie stehen und dem dringenden Verdacht Megan Burke ermordet zu haben", kläre ich ihn auf.

„Das ist vollkommen lächerlich."

„Und was sagen Sie dazu, dass ich Beweise dafür habe? Ich habe ihre Fingerabdrücke auf der Tatwaffe. Zufällig ist Megan vergiftet worden, was nun eindeutig Ihr Spezialgebiet ist. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie ein Motiv haben."

Wieder verzieht er keine Miene, sondern hebt nur eine Augenbraue an. „Ach ja?"

„Ja. Sie hatte einen One-night-Stand mit ihr und als sie mehr wollte, haben Sie sie fallen gelassen. Und nach Meinung meiner Zeugen haben Sie ihr gedroht, als sie diese Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt hat. Doch sie wollte damit nicht aufhören, sie war in Sie verliebt. Und deswegen musste sie sterben."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu so etwas ähnlichem, wie einem Grinsen. „Nette Geschichte Potter, die können Sie sich ja merken und dann später mal ihren Kindern erzählen."

„Ja, oder dem Ministerialanwalt. Der wird sie mit Sicherheit auch sehr interessant finden. Also, hatte Sie eine Affäre mit Megan Burke oder nicht?"

„Nein, und ich habe sie auch nicht getötet", antwortet Snape gelangweilt.

In dem Moment klopft es an der Tür und ich drehe mich um. Hunt kommt herein.

„Was ist denn?", frage ich ungehalten und sehe sie verärgert an. Sie weiß genau, dass ich es hasse, bei einem Verhör unterbrochen zu werden.

„Ich dachte, das könnte Sie interessieren", sagt sie und hält ein kleines Glasfläschchen mit einem Pulver darin hoch.

„Das ist Imber Boloxin. Ich habe es in Snapes persönlichem Zutatenschrank gefunden. Es stand ziemlich weit vorne. Außerdem waren vor kurzer Zeit noch etwa 10 Milligramm mehr drin."

Ich drehe mich wieder zu Snape.

„Ist das Ihres?", frage ich, und nicke in Richtung des Fläschchens.

„Ja, aber ich sage es Ihnen jetzt noch ein letztes Mal klar und deutlich, damit auch ihr beschränktes Hirn es versteht. Ich hatte weder eine Affäre mit Megan Burke, noch habe ich sie getötet."

Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Dann bleibt mir nicht anderes übrig.

„Professor Severus Snape, ich stelle Sie hiermit in ihren persönlichen Räumen, wegen des dringenden Tatverdachtes Megan Burke ermordet zu haben, unter Arrest."

Snapes Lippen verziehen sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

„Macht Ihnen das Spaß, Potter? Warum werfen Sie mich nicht gleich nach Askaban? Das ist es doch, was sie wollen, nicht wahr?"

Ich muss mir auf die Zunge beißen, um ihm nicht die Genugtuung zu geben mich wütend zu machen.

„Passen Sie lieber auf Snape, schon allein für die Missachtung dieses Arrestes bekommen Sie drei Monate in Askaban. Roger, begleite ihn bitte nach unten."

Roger nickt und Snape lässt sich dazu herab aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen.

Gedankenversunken sehen ich ihm nach.

„Was glauben Sie, Hunt? Hat er sie umgebracht?", frage ich und drehe mich um.

„Ich verlasse mich bei einem Fall ausschließlich auf Tatsachen, nicht auf mein Gefühl", informiert sie mich. „Und bis jetzt sind die Beweise eindeutig."

# # #

**+In den Drei Besen+**

„Du hast tatsächlich Snape unter Arrest gestellt?", lachte Boots und diese Tatsache schien ihn unglaublich zu amüsieren. „Cool, davon hab ich auch schon immer geträumt", meinte er versonnen.

„Wir wollen gar nicht wissen, wovon du sonst noch so träumst", antwortete Zoe und die anderen am Tisch lachten ausgelassen.

Harry verzog jedoch das Gesicht, anstatt in das Lachen am Tisch einzustimmen.

„Das war nicht gerade lustig, kann ich dir sagen. Hast du schon mal jemanden unter Arrest gestellt oder nach Askaban überwiesen, von dem du nicht geglaubt hast, dass er schuldig ist?"

Das brachte Boots wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Nein, noch nie. Und ich hoffe das werde ich auch nie müssen", antwortete er und leerte sein Glas Feuerwhisky.

„Hat die Kimmkorn eigentlich irgendetwas von eurem Gespräch gedruckt?", erkundigte sich Julia, und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„So dumm ist sie auch wieder nicht. Sie weiß, wann es besser für sie ist, ihre Klappe zu halten. Aber eigentlich, hat sie sich nicht besonders zurück halten müssen, was zugegeben meine Schuld ist. Singer hat ihr noch am gleichen Tag mitgeteilt, dass wir Snape verdächtigen und ihn unter Arrest gestellt haben. Mit einzelnen Details hat er natürlich nicht um sich geworfen, aber Kimmkorn hat trotzdem einen saftigen Artikel daraus gestrickt. Als ich am nächsten Morgen...

**+In Hogwarts+**

..in die große Halle komme, ist es dort verhältnismäßig laut.

Abby hat die ganze Nacht versucht das Glas wieder zusammen zu setzen und hat heute früh gemeint, sie bräuchte noch etwa zwei Stunden.

Hunt hat sich noch einmal genauer in Snapes Räumen umgesehen und sich dabei vor allem den Schrank mit seinen privaten Zutaten zu Herzen genommen, auf dem sie sämtliche Fingerabdrücke gesichert hat. Das Glas, in dem der Mörder das Imber Boloxin gelöst hat, stammt eindeutig aus Snapes Räumen, so viel wissen wir auch schon.

Ich gehe nach vorne an den Lehrertisch und setze mich an die Ecke neben Roger, der ziemlich finster drein schaut.

„Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", frage ich und greife nach der Kaffeekanne, um mir einzuschenken.

„Keine Laus, ein fetter, schwarzer Käfer mit Juwelen besetzten Fühlern", antwortet Roger und lässt die Morgenausgabe des Tagespropheten mit einem riesigen Bild von Hogwarts vorne drauf auf meinen Teller fallen.

tbc.


	4. Welcome to the Trouth

**Das hier ist die überarbeitete Version!**

* * *

**Welcome to the truth**

**4 **

_Bisher noch ungeklärter Mordfall in Englands Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_In der Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag ereignete sich in Hogwarts, Englands Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, eine Tragödie. Unter den wachsamen Augen der derzeitigen Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall, die seit der Pensionierung von Albus Dumbledore die Leitung der Schule Inne hat, geschah ein grauenhaftes und verabscheuungswürdiges Gewaltverbrechen. _

_Die 17 Jährige Megan B., eine Musterschülerin des Internats und Beste ihres Jahrgangs in Ravenclaw, wurde gegen etwa zwei Uhr Nachts ermordet. Die Schülerin, die sich auf Grund eines Armbruchs, den sie sich am Nachmittag dieses Tages bei einem unglücklichen Sturz von einer Treppe zugezogen hatte, befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Ersten Vermutungen zufolge könnte dies bereits der erste Mordanschlag auf die Schülerin gewesen sein. _

_Die Krankenschwester, Ginny Weasley, war zum Tatzeitpunkt in ihren privaten Räumen und konnte aus diesem Grund nicht auf die vermeintlichen Schreie, der um ihr Leben kämpfenden Megan B., aufmerksam werden. _

_Ms. Weasley fand am Freitagmorgen die Leiche der Schülerin, die von einem derzeit noch Unbekannten vergiftet wurde. _

_Das Ministerium reagierte auf diesen Vorfall mit der Entsendung eines Teams von Auroren, das noch am Freitagvormittag in Hogwarts eintraf, und die Ermittlungen aufnahm._

_Jedoch ist dazu zu sagen, dass der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung und Mann der derzeitigen Zaubereiministerin, Adrian Singer, den Ermittlungen nicht persönlich bewohnt, sondern lediglich Kollegen mit der Aufklärung dieses Mordfalles betraute. Es scheint so, als sei der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung mit dringenderen Angelegenheiten, als dem Mord an einer Schülerin in Englands Zauberschule beschäftigt._

_Stattdessen führt in diesem heiklen Fall niemand anderer als Harry Potter die Ermittlungen. Mr. Potter, der nach dem Ende des Unnennbaren keinesfalls aus den Zeitungen verschwunden ist, nahm nach seinem Sieg über den, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, aufgrund freundschaftlicher Beziehungen einen Posten als Auror im Ministerium an. Obgleich der eine oder andere Fall von geringerer Bedeutung von ihm und seinem Team gelöst wurde, blieb sein einziger nennenswerter Verdienst doch der Sturz des Unnennbaren vor nun mehr zehn Jahren. _

_Bis jetzt haben sich in dem Mordfall noch keine erwähnenswerten Fortschritte verzeichnet, doch Harry Potter versicherte der Reporterin des Tagespropheten, dass er den Fall bis Samstagabend gelöst haben wird. Mit Details und Fakten hielt sich der Auror zurück, doch weiß der Tagesprophet von Adrian Singer, dass es bereits einen Verdächtigen gibt, gegen den eindeutige Beweise vorliegen. _

_Die Rede ist von Professor Severus Snape, der als Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts arbeitet, und bereits von Harry Potter wegen dieses ersten Verdachts unter Arrest gestellt wurde. _

_Der Auror selbst machte hierzu keine Angaben. _

_Severus Snape, ein früherer Todesser, der aber in den Todesserprozessen vor zehn Jahren freigesprochen wurde, arbeitet bereits seit 26 Jahren als Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts. Es scheint kein Zufall zu sein, dass Megan B. mit einem schnell wirkenden und auch sehr seltenen Gift ermordet wurde, zu dem außer Severus Snape in Hogwarts niemand Zugang hatte._

_(…)_

_Außerdem sind dem Tagespropheten Gerüchte bekannt, laut denen Severus Snape, entgegen seiner Verantwortung gegenüber Schutzbefohlenen, eine Affäre mit der ermordeten Megan B. gehabt haben sollte. Sollte sich dieser Verdacht erhärten, so wird sich Professor Snape auch für diese Straftat mit einer Haftstrafe in Askaban belangt werden._

_(…)_

_Aufgrund dieser neuen, und zweifelsohne erschreckenden Nachrichten, die uns aus Hogwarts erreichen, sind die Befürchtungen und Ängste all jener Eltern, deren Kinder sich derzeitig in Hogwarts aufhalten, nur allzu leicht nachzuvollziehen. Letzten Endes können wir nur erahnen welche kriminellen Energien sich noch hinter den hohen Mauer dieser ehrwürdigen Schule verbergen, und hoffen, dass Minerva McGonagall in Zukunft gewissenhafter bei der Auswahl ihrer Lehrkräfte sein wird._

_Reporterin des Tagespropheten Rita Kimmkorn_

_Artikel wird fortgeführt auf Seite 4 und Folgende_

# # #

Ich lasse die Zeitung sinken und starre den Artikel finster an.

„Ich bring sie um", sage ich tonlos, und starre weiter auf die Zeilen aus schwarzer Tinte und das Bild des Schlosses.

„Ich helfe dir", entscheidet Roger spontan, und trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Tasse.

„Also gut, so machen wir es: Du ziehst ihr die schwarze Kapuze über den Kopf und ich werde sie von hinten ersteche. Wenn wir vorgehen wie Muggel, sind die Chancen geringer, dass man bei den Ermittlungen einen von uns verdächtigt."

Roger nickt zustimmend. „Einverstanden. Montagabend? Da hab ich frei."

„Gut, ich auch", antworte ich und nippe ebenfalls an meiner Kaffeetasse.

„Was Montagabend?", fragt Abby, die plötzlich neben mir steht.

Ich werfe einen Blick durch die Halle und bemerk mit einem Grinsen, dass die Blicke von beinahe allen Schülern auf Abby kleben geblieben sind. Kein Wunder. Der weiße Laborkittel, den sie über ihren Sachen trägt, bringt die schwarzen und teilweise zerrissenen Klamotten noch besser zu Geltung. Der Grund dafür könnte aber auch bei dem knallroten Lippenstift oder den zehn Zentimeter hohen Plateauschuhen zu finden sein.

„Montagabend ermorden wir Rita Kimmkorn", erzählt Roger bereitwillig und er macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe seine Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern zu senken.

Ich glaube langsam er nimmt das nicht ernst.

„Aha. Und wie wollt ihr sie dieses Mal um die Ecke bringen?", fragt Abby neugierig.

„Harry ersticht sie, damit der Verdacht nicht auf uns fällt", berichtet Roger und beißt herzhaft in sein Marmeladenbrötchen.

„Ich vermute mal der Grund dafür ist der Artikel in dem sie Minerva McGonagall bloßstellt, Harry als inkompetenten Schwachkopf darstellt und eine Hexenjagd auf Snape eröffnet?", fragt Abby und grinst.

„Wenn du das so sagst, klingt es wie Rache", antworte ich missmutig, und verziehe das Gesicht.

„Wenn ihr wollt, helfe ich euch. Es gibt da einen Franzosen, der behauptet, eine Emulsion erfunden zu haben, die jegliche Fingerabdrücke zu einhundert Prozent verschwinden lässt. Ich persönlich glaube zwar nicht, dass das tatsächlich funktioniert, denn solche Mittel sind niemals hundert Prozent zuverlässig, das liegt an der Geschwindigkeit der osmotischen Vermischung…"

„Danke Abby", unterbreche ich sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauchen. Von so vielen unverständlichen Fachausdrücken bekomme ich schon am frühen morgen Kopfschmerzen.

„Vielleicht überlegen wir uns doch noch eine andere Methode."

Abby nickt eifrig. „Sagt mir bescheid, vielleicht kann ich euch trotzdem helfen."

Roger wirft mir einen Blick zu, den man nicht falsch verstehen kann. Seiner Meinung nach hat Abby nun endgültig den Verstand verloren. Vielleicht sollten wir das besser richtig stellen, bevor sie uns noch die Aufsichtsbehörde auf den Pelz rückt…

„Ähm, Abby hör mal, dir ist schon klar, dass wir …", doch ich breche ab, als ich das Grinsen sehe, das sich langsam auf Abbys Gesicht ausbreitet. Diese kleine Verrückte. Für einen Moment habe ich tatsächlich geglaubt, dass sie uns das allen Ernstes abgekauft hat.

„Was hast du für mich Abbs?"

„Ich habe da etwas Interessantes gefunden, das du dir ansehen solltest."

„Haben dir die Fingerabdrücke auf dem Zutatenschrank etwas gesagt?", erkundige ich mich, während ich mir ebenfalls ein Brötchen mit Marmelade bestreiche.

Meinen ersten Schreck an diesem Morgen habe ich schon hinter mir, da brauche ich was im Bauch für den zweiten, der sicher nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen wird.

„Klar, wir haben uns prima unterhalten. Aber das Glas war ein noch viel ansprechenderer Zeitgenosse."

Ich sehe Abby skeptisch an und lege den Kopf schief. Sie hat eindeutig schon mehr als ein Mal irgendwelche besorgniserregenden Dämpfe eingeatmet.

„Nun kommt schon", verlangt sie und tippelt mit ihren halsbrecherischen Schuhen in Richtung Hallentür.

Ich klopfe Roger, der ihr mit zusammengezogenen Brauen hinterher sieht, auffordernd auf die Schulter und trinke meinen Kaffee aus, bevor ich von meinem Stuhl aufstehe.

So viel zu meinem Frühstück.

# # #

Draußen in der Eingangshalle kommen gerade noch ein paar Slytherins aus den Kerkern, um zum Frühstück zu gehen - unter ihnen auch Luther Waisfield. Da es Sonntag ist, tragen alle Muggelkleidung, Jeans und Pullover. Auch Luther hat auf seinen Umhang verzichtet und trägt nur einen roten Pullover und eine blaue Jeans. Als wir an der Gruppe vorbei gehen, bleibt Luther stehen und spricht mich an.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Potter. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie Professor Snape unter Arrest gestellt haben."

Ich nicke. „Ja, das ist richtig."

„Und? Wann werden Sie ihn den Dementoren von Askaban übergeben?", erkundigt sich der Slytherin.

Ich stutze für einen kurzen Augenblick. „Die Ermittlungen sind noch nicht abgeschlossen", antworte ich vorsichtig und sehe den Jungen prüfend an.

Luther sieht verwirrt aus. „Dann haben Sie noch einen anderen Verdächtigen?"

„Nein", stelle ich klar. „Aber ich werde erst jemanden nach Askaban schicken, wenn die Ermittlungen abgeschlossen sind."

Luther nickt. Anscheinend hat er sich wieder gefangen „Natürlich. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg."

Damit gehen er und die Slytherins weiter.

„Na hoppla, da scheint es aber jemand besonders eilig zu haben Snape los zu werden", meint Roger, während wir in Richtung Kerker weiter gehen.

Ich ziehe die Brauen nach oben. „Ist das ein Wunder? Wir wären früher auch froh gewesen, ihn los zu werden und dabei hätte es uns nicht im Geringsten interessiert, ob man ihn umgebracht oder eingesperrt hätte."

Darauf fällt Roger nichts mehr ein.

# # #

Ein paar Minuten später stehe ich neben Roger und Hunt in einem alten Abstellraum, in dem Abby ihr Labor eingerichtet hat. Ich frage mich jedes Mal, wenn ich die ganzen Apparaturen sehen, wie sie es schafft das viele Zeug so zu schrumpfen, dass es in ihre Tasche passte. Selbst bei einem Zauber, der alles auf Stecknadelkopfgröße verkleinert, scheint es mir viel zu viel zu sein.

Abby lässt gerade das Glas, in dem das Gift war, vor uns in der Luft schweben und ich bin wirklich schwer beeindruckt, dass es ihr gelungen ist die Scherben wieder zusammen zu setzen. Wenn ich die Bruchstücke nicht mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, wäre mir niemals der Gedanke gekommen, dass dieses Glas noch vor nicht allzu lange Zeit ein Scherbenhaufen gewesen war.

„Also, ich habe die Scherben zusammengesetzt und bin dabei auf etwas aufmerksam geworden. Siehst du, hier", Abby tippt mit ihrem Zauberstab an den Rand des Glases. „Das sind Snapes Fingerbadrücke."

Die fünf Abdrücke leuchten rot, als Abby den Zauber über das Glas legt.

„Und jetzt, sieh sie dir mal genau an", fordert sie.

Ich starre auf die roten Punkte, die auf dem Glas sichtbar sind. Es sind Fingerabdrücke. Etwas ratlos sehe ich wieder zu Abby und ziehe die Brauen hoch.

„Und?"

„Fällt dir nichts auf?", fragt Abby verständnislos, doch ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie schon gesagt, es sind Fingerabdrücke, das konnte ich gerade noch erkennen.

„Nein Abby mir fällt nichts auf und jetzt bitte spuck es schon aus, wir sind hier nicht bei der Galleonen-show!"

Abby rollt genervt mit den Augen.

„Ja, ist ja gut. Also sieh her. Der Mörder hat das Glas in der Hand gehabt und Megan das Gift damit eingeflößt. Snape ist Rechtshänder und die Abdrücke auf dem Glas stammen auch von einer rechten Hand, aber jetzt sieh dir mal an was passiert, wenn ich das Glas in die Hand nehme."

Abby legt einen weiteren Zauber über ihre Hände und legt dann ihre Finger genau über die Abdrücke. Doch egal wie sie ihr Hand auch zu drehen versucht, die Abdrücke passen nicht. Sie macht einen weiteren Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab und das Glas dreht sich mit der Öffnung nach unten. Jetzt passen ihre Finger zumindest der Richtung nach auf die Abdrücke.

„Sie sind falsch herum", stelle ich fest.

Abby nickt zufrieden.

„Genau. Und außerdem sind auf dem Glas genau fünf Fingerabdrücke, keiner mehr und keiner weniger. Das heißt entweder, der Mörder hat es die ganze Zeit über genau gleich in der Hand gehabt, ohne es anzustellen - noch dazu falsch herum - oder er hat Handschuhe getragen, und Snape hat Megan nicht umgebracht. Er hat es nach dem Benutzen mit einem Zauberspruch gereinigt und in seinen Schrank gestellt, und der echte Mörder hat es ihm zusammen mit dem Gift gestohlen, und absichtlich am Tatort liegen lassen. Wahrscheinlich um Snape den Mord in die Schuhe zu schieben."

„Aber dann müsste jemand in Snapes Räumen gewesen sein, um das Glas und das Gift zu stehlen, und glaub mir, das ist extrem schwierig ohne erwischt zu werden", gebe ich zu bedenken, und Roger sieht mich von der Seite her fragend an.

Ich übersehe diesen Blick lieber. Ich hab jetzt nicht die Zeit für lange Erklärungen.

„Dann sind wir uns einig, dass Snape nicht der Mörder ist, oder?", fragt Abby und ehrlich gesagt wird mir ihr Interesse an Snapes Unschuld langsam etwas unheimlich. Irgendwie klingt sie immer so enthusiastisch wenn sie von ihm redet…

Ich wiege nachdenklich den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. Die Fingerabdrücke auf dem Glas widerlegen, dass Snape Megan vergiftet hat, und auch die anderen Beweise sprechen dafür, dass Snape nicht unser Mörder ist, aber es wäre so schön gewesen ihn guten Gewissens in Askaban verschwinden zu sehen…

Als ich nicht sofort antworte, stemmt Abby entrüstet die Hände in die Hüften. Sieht hat dabei bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit Molly Weasley…

„Ach komm schon, gegen die Fingerabdrücke auf dem Glas kannst du nichts machen! Sie sind nun mal verkehrt herum, und so kann er das Glas unmöglich gehalten haben. Und wenn er Handschuhe an gehabt hätte, hätte er nicht sein eigenes Glas mit seinen Fingerabdrücken drauf genommen!"

Ich hebe beschwichtigend die Hände um Abbys Redefluss zu stoppen. Dann werde ich wohl doch einsehen müssen, dass Snape gar kein so mieser Kerl ist.

„Okay ich sehe es ja ein. Zufrieden?"

Abby nickt und ein breites Grinsen erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht. Ich muss sie wirklich fragen was sie mit Snape für ein Problem hat, oder genauer gesagt, warum sie mit Snape kein Problem hat.

„Habt ihr noch andere Spuren in Snapes Räumen gefunden?", frage ich, denn wenn der Fall nicht bis heute Abend gelöst ist, dann bekomme ich kein Weihnachtsgeld und der Tagesprophet nimmt mich in der Montagsausgabe auseinander.

„Ja, wir haben Fingerabdrücke auf dem Schrank gefunden und ein paar davon gehören nicht Snape", berichtet Abby.

„Und wem dann?"

„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Jedenfalls stimmten sie nicht mit der Datenbank des Ministeriums überein."

„Okay, angenommen Snape war es nicht…", beginne ich und kassiere prompt einen missbilligenden Blick von Abby.

„Ist ja gut! Er war es nicht", stelle ich richtig und Abby nickt erneut.

„Warum sollte jemand das Gift und ein Glas von Snape klauen und dann Megan Burke damit ermorden? Und außerdem, warum sind von demjenigen keine Fingerabdrücke auf dem Glas oder der Skelewachsflasche?"

„Der Mörder muss Handschuhe getragen und das Glas absichtlich am Tatort liegen gelassen haben, um Snape den Mord anzuhängen", vermutet Abby.

Ich seufze. „Das heißt, wir stehen wieder am Anfang."

„Nicht unbedingt", meint Abby und als ich sie erstaunt ansehen zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Immerhin wissen wir, dass es jemand sein muss, der Snape nicht leiden kann, wir haben die Fingerabdrücke auf dem Zutatenschrank, und den roten Fussel."

Ich hab es doch gesagt. Wir stehen wieder am Anfang, außer mir fällt in den nächsten zwei Minuten jemand ein, der einen roten Pullover hat und Snape gerne in Askaban sitzen sehen würde.

Moment…

Jemand der einen roten Pullover trägt und Snape gerne in Askaban wissen würde? Luther Waisfield ist doch gerade in einem roten Wollpullover an mir vorbei gelaufen…

Und plötzlich macht es Klick und der ganze Mord ergibt einen Sinn.

„Leute, ich hab den Fall gelöst", sage ich mit einem Grinsen, und je länger die Theorie Zeit hat sich in meinem Kopf auszubreiten, desto sicherer bin ich mir, dass es genau so abgelaufen ist.

„Megan hatte nie etwas mit Snape. Sie war lediglich in ihn verliebt - was auf einen schwerwiegende Persönlichkeitsstörung schließen lässt, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache - und hat deswegen diese Gerüchte verbreitet. Die Hälfte der Schule hat ihr das abgekauft und Luther auch, vor allem nach dem Vorfall an Halloween. Als sie dann auch noch mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat, ist er durchgedreht und hat sich vorgenommen Megan für ihre Untreue bezahlen zu lassen, und es Snape in die Schuhe zu schieben. Wie er allerdings an das Gift und das Glas gekommen ist, weiß ich im Moment auch nicht", schließe ich nachdenklich.

„Und auf was stützen Sie Ihre Theorie, Potter?", fragt Hunt und zieht die Brauen hoch.

„Auf den roten Fussel den Abby an dem Glas gefunden hat. Luther Waisfield sitzt gerade in einem roten Wollpullover in der großen Halle beim frühstücken", verkünde ich triumphieren und Hunts Augenbraue wandert ihn astronomische Höhen.

„Ein roter Fussel?"

Doch bevor ich dazu komme ihr zu antworten, ist bei Roger ein Licht aufgegangen.

„Stimmt. Und er schien gar nicht glücklich damit, dass Snape noch nicht in Askaban sitzt."

Ich nicke nur, und klopfe mir innerlich selbst auf die Schulter. Gut gemacht, Harry.

„Das mag alles sein, aber wenn Sie dem Ministerialanwalt einen roten Fussel auf seinen Schriebtisch legen, kann er darauf noch lange keine Anklage stützen. Und die Fingerabdrücke, die wir haben sind nicht auf der Tatwaffe", meint Hunt skeptisch, und genau hier kommt der Fehler meiner kleinen Theorie zum Vorschein. Leider bin ich noch kein so hohes Tier, dass ich aufgrund meines Bauchgefühls eine Anklage erwirken könnte.

„Es sei denn, du hättest einen Augenzeugen", ergänzt Abby, doch als ich sie fragend ansehen, zuckt sie nur mit den Schultern.

Das wäre natürlich die Lösung meines Problems, aber diesen Augenzeugen werde ich nicht finde, weil es ihn nämlich nicht gibt.

„Wir sollten erst einmal Snapes Arrest aufheben. Vielleicht kann er unserem Puzzle noch ein paar Teile hinzufügen."

# # #

Wir sind gerade mal einen Korridor weit gekommen und um eine Ecke gebogen, als ich höre, wie jemand meinen Namen ruft.

„Sir Harry Potter?"

Verwirrt bleibe ich mitten im Korridor stehen. Na wunderbar, jetzt höre ich schon Stimmen. Das wird ja immer besser…

„Hier drüben, Sir Harry."

Erstaunt drehe ich mich zur Seite, von wo die Stimme herkam, und sie war ganz sicher keine Einbildung.

Neben mir, in einem schottischen Landschaftsbild steht Sir Cadogan, der Ritter in seiner albernen Rüstung, mit einem Sattel in der Hand, und neben ihm sein fettes, scheckiges Pony, das gelangweilt auf der Wiese grast.

„Sir Harry, Ihr seid es wirklich, welch Ehre Euch wieder zu sehen."

Faszinierend, dieser komische Möchte-gern-Ritter kennt tatsächlich meinen Namen noch. Einen Moment lang erwäge ich einfach zu flüchten, doch da er mir dann wahrscheinlich durch sämtliche Gemälde folgen wird, und dabei einiges an Chaos anrichten würde, gehe ich ein Stück näher an das Bild heran.

Roger folgt mir.

„Sir Cadogan", sage ich, doch es klingt eher wie ein Seufzen, „ich dachte nicht, dass Ihr Euch noch an meinen Namen erinnert."

Der Ritter in seiner silbernen, klappernden Rüstung legt den Sattel, den er in den Händen hat, auf den Boden und stellt sich aufrecht hin. Wahrscheinlich hat ihn sein Reittier diesmal samt Sattel abgeworfen.

„Oh nicht doch werter Herr, wie könnte ich jemals den Namen eines meiner unerschrockensten Mitstreiter vergessen?", fragt er beinahe beleidigt, und als er dabei wild mit den Händen herum gestikuliert, klappt ihm sein Visier runter.

Roger sieht mich an, als hätte ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, und Sir Cadogan schon gleich drei Mal nicht. Ich nicke nur und rolle mit den Augen, während ich einen Scheibenwischer mache. Sir Cadogan bekommt davon nichts mit, er versucht gerade sein Visier wieder hoch zu schieben, was er auch, nach einiger Anstrengung schafft.

„Oho, jetzt sehe ich es erst. Wer ist denn Euer edler Weggenosse dort, Sir Harry?", fragt Cadogan.

„Das ist Roger Wright. Wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich bin sehr beschäftigt", antworte ich und ziehe Roger am Umhang, damit er sich bewegt, anstatt nur dastehen und Sir Cadogan anzustarren.

Schon am klappernden Geräusch von Metall weiß ich, dass uns dieser Trottel folgt, und schon sehe ich ihn in einem Bild mit griechischen Jungfrauen auftauchen. Er stolpert aus einer Ecke des Rahmens und stoppt gerade noch vor dem Tisch der Wein trinkenden Schönheiten.

„Sir Harry, so wartet doch. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihr in unserem edlen Schloss einen dreisten Mörder sucht, entspricht das der Wahrheit?", fragt er und hat doch tatsächlich den Nerv nebenbei mit den halbnackten Griechinnen zu flirten. Die ignorieren ihn aber vollkommen.

„Ja, das ich richtig", antworte ich. Einfach gehen würde nichts bringen, dieser Kerl kann verdammt anhänglich sein.

„Mich dünkt, dass Ihr die Hilfe eines Ritters benötigt, um dieser frevelhaften Tat bei zu kommen. Erst heute Morgen sah ich von Rahmen meines Bildes aus wie die Hauselfen…"

Den Rest seiner Ausführung bekomme ich nicht mehr mit, denn da hat es in meinen Kopf bereits erneut Klick gemacht. Das ist die Lösung, die Bilder in Hogwarts!

„Ja, sehr schön. Sir Cadogan, könnt Ihr mir sagen, welche Bilder im Krankenflügel hängen?", frage ich und unterbreche Cadogan dabei einfach.

„Wie? Ähm… ja, selbstverständlich", meint er etwas aus dem Konzept geraten. „Dort hängt nur ein Bild und zwar das von Gunther dem Geknebelten. Es ist leicht zu übersehen. Alle anderen wurden abgehängt", erzählt Sir Cadogan, stolz, dass er mir, wie es scheint, helfen kann.

„Gunther der Geknebelte?", frage ich verwirrt. Diese Bilder haben wirklich eigenartigen Namen.

„Jawohl, Sir Harry. Der arme Teufel ist geknebelt und gefesselt und dazu verdammt, sein restliches Leben schweigend zu verbringen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere war er Heiler und…"

„Danke Sir Cadogan, Ihr habt mir sehr geholfen!", unterbreche ich ihn, und Roger, der ebenfalls begriffen hat, was Cadogan uns gerade überaus Wichtiges erzählt hat, eilt schon den Gang entlang, während ich mich bemühe ihm hinterher zu kommen.

„Oh, habe ich das? Ähm, ja… aber natürlich habe ich das! Das war doch das Mindeste, was ich für Euch tun konnte, Sir Harry. Einen schönen Tag, wünsche ich!", ruft Sir Cadogan uns nach, als wir um die nächste Ecke biegen.

„Denkst du, was ich denke, das du denkst?", fragt Roger im Gehen, und dreht den Kopf zu mir.

„Ja, dieser Gunther der Geknebelte muss den Mord gesehen haben", antworte ich, und Roger nickt.

Und da habe ich meinen Augenzeugen. Dieser Gunther der Geknebelte muss den Mord und somit auch den Mörder gesehen haben, konnte uns aber nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen, da er ja gefesselt und geknebelt ist.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir gehen zuerst zu Snape, um seinen Arrest aufzuheben, dann sehen wir weiter, aber wir sollten uns auf alle Fälle mal mit diesem Bild unterhalten - soweit das zumindest möglich ist."

# # #

Als ich die Tür zu Snapes persönlichen Räumen öffne, finde ich den Meiser der Zaubertränke in einem hohen Sessel mit einem Buch in der Hand vor. Er sieht kurz auf, als Roger und ich den Raum betreten, doch dann senkt er seinen Blick wieder auf die Seiten, ohne uns weiter zu beachten.

„Mister Potter, war für eine Ehre", empfängt er uns gelangweilt, ohne ein weiteres Mal aufzusehen. „Übergeben Sie mich jetzt den Dementoren von Askaban?"

Leider nicht.

„Nein", informiere ich ihn steif. „Professor Severus Snape, ich hebe hiermit Ihren Arrest auf, Sie können gehen, wohin es Ihnen beliebt."

Snape klappt sein Buch zu und steht auf.

„Ich würde ja annehmen, dass Sie den wahren Mörder demnach gefasst haben, doch dann müsste ich Ihnen ein Mindestmaß an Intelligenz zugestehen, das Sie nun einmal leider nicht besitzen. Also woher kommt dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

Am liebsten würde ich ihn doch nach Askaban schicken...

„Wir haben Beweise, die belegen, dass Sie nicht der Täter sind."

„Dann waren es zweifellos wieder einmal Ihre Kollegen, allen voran natürlich ihre brillante Miss Fox, die die Arbeit für Sie erledigt haben. Wie üblich, wenn man der Presse Glauben schenken darf", antwortet Snape mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

Habe ich mich gerade verhört, oder hat er Abby als brillant bezeichnet? Irgendwie fehlte in diesem kleinen Wörtchen der sarkastische Unterton…

Aber das ist mir im Moment eigentlich egal. Wenn ich Snape dazu bringen könnte wütend zu werden, dann könnte ich ihn vielleicht doch noch nach Askaban schicken. Für tätlichen Angriff auf einen Auroren des Ministeriums bekommt man zwar nicht annähernd so lange wie für Mord, aber es ist der Gedanke, der zählt…

„Sie wissen genau, dass man das nicht darf", entgegne ich charmant, und erinnere ihn damit an die haarsträubenden Artikel über ihn selbst, die damals bei Voldemorts Fall im Tagespropheten aufgetaucht waren.

„Wenn Sie nicht einmal mit Kimmkorn fertig werden, wie wollen Sie dann einen Mörder fangen?"

„Das lassen Sie meine Sorge sein", antworte ich schroff. „Und jetzt werden Sie mir noch ein paar Fragen beantworten. Hatten Sie eine Affäre mit Megan Burke?"

„Ich habe weder die Zeit noch die Energie Ihnen jede Frage zehnmal zu beantworten, deshalb sage ich es Ihnen jetzt ein letztes Mal. Nein."

Ich übergehe diese offenkundige Provokation und stelle ihm die nächste Frage. Je eher wir damit fertig sind, desto besser.

„Ist es möglich, dass ein Schüler Ihnen das Glas und eine ausreichende Menge des Giftes hätte stehlen können?"

„Nein, das hätte ich zweifellos bemerkt. Ich habe schließlich auch Sie und Ihre kleinen Freunde damals erwischt", antwortet Snape mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

Und wenn wir beide so alt werden wie Dumbledore wird er mir das noch vorhalten.

„Am Donnerstagnachmittag hat die 7. Klasse bei ihnen Unterricht, stimmt das?"

„Ja", bestätigt Snape und im selben Moment scheint es auch bei Snape Klick gemacht zu haben.

„Verdammt", flucht er leise und ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich weiß, wer der Mörder ist."

Das finde ich jetzt hochinteressant. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob Snape zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen ist wie ich.

„Dann erleuchten Sie mich mal."

„Luther Waisfield. Wie Sie eben sagten, der UTZ Kurs hatte Donnerstagnachmittag Unterricht bei mir", erklärt er und beginnt dabei im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

„Wir hatten in den vergangenen Stunden einen Heiltrank gebraut, der Madame Pomfreys Reserven wieder auffüllen sollte. Bedauerlicherweise waren nur die wenigsten Ergebnisse tatsächlich verwendbar, und um einige der Tränke nachträglich zu korrigieren, habe ich Luther Waisfield zu meinem privaten Zutatenschrank geschickt, um einige Substanzen zu holen. Als er das Gift in meinem Schrank gesehen hat, sah er wohl eine günstige Gelegenheit seine lästige, kleine Freundin aus dem Weg zu räumen, und es praktischerweise auch noch mir anzuhängen."

„Hätten Sie es denn nicht bemerken müssen, dass eine der Phiolen, oder eines der Gläser gefehlt hat?", fragt Roger, und Snape sieht ihn daraufhin mit dem Blick an, der normalerweise nur für Neville reserviert ist.

„Ihm Gegensatz zu Ihnen hab ich wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als jeden Tag die nahezu unüberschaubare Anzahl an Phiolen und Gläsern nachzuzählen."

„Konnte Luther gewusst haben, wie viel Gift er stehlen muss, um eine tödliche Wirkung zu erzielen?", frage ich und Snape nicht nachdenklich.

„Ja, ich denke, das wäre möglich. Mister Waisfield ist einer der intelligentesten Schüler in meinem Abschlusskurs. Der Rest, der gegenwärtig versucht seinen UTZ's zu erreichen hat in etwa das gleiche Talent für mein Fach, wie Sie es haben, Potter. Ich bin immer noch erstaunt darüber, wie Sie es geschafft haben ihre Prüfungen in Zaubertränke mit einem E zu bestehen."

Da wären wir dann schon zwei.

„Nennen Sie es überdurchschnittliches Glück, wenn Sie wollen", antworte ich mich einem Grinsen.

„Würden Sie es Luther zutrauen, dass er Megan umgebracht hat?"

„Ich würde unter gewissen Umständen jedem Menschen einen Mord zutrauen. Aber um ihre Frage zu beantworten, ja, das würde ich."

„Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Kooperation, Snape. Ich hoffe wir werden nie wieder gezwungen sein uns wieder zu sehen", schließe ich betont höflich, und verlasse dann mit Roger Snapes Räume.

Als ich die Tür hinter uns Schloss gezogen habe, drehe ich mich zu ihm.

„Roger, ich möchte, dass du Luther Waisfield in der großen Halle abfängst, und in den Krankenflügel bringst. Aber lass dir etwas Zeit."

Roger nickt.

„Ja, kein Problem, und was soll ich ihm sagen?"

„Lass dir irgendwas einfallen. Meinetwegen sag ihm, dass ich noch mal mit ihm sprechen müsste, und noch im Krankenflügel zu tun hätte. Die Geschichte muss ja nicht unbedingt zusammenpassen. Vielleicht gelingt es uns ihn ein wenig nervös zu machen und dabei den Mord zu gestehen."

# # #

Obwohl ich immer noch versuche die Lösung dieses Falls meiner brillanten Kombinationsfähigkeit und meinem messerscharfen Verstand zuzuschreiben, muss ich doch wohl oder übel zugeben, dass ich dieses Mal verdammtes Glück gehabt habe. Wäre ich nicht in genau diesem Moment auf Sir Cadogan gestoßen, dann hätte ich zwar einen Verdächtigen gehabt, aber ich hätte nicht beweisen können, das Luther Waisfield Megan tatsächlich umgebracht hat.

Jetzt stehe ich im Krankenflügel und sehe mir zum ersten Mal bewusst die weißen Wände an. Hier hängt wirklich nur ein einziges Bild, und das ist nicht einmal besonders groß. Außerdem hängt es ganz hinten links in der Ecke, über einem kleinen Schrank. Ich muss mir wirklich keine Vorwürfe machen, jeder hätte dieses Bild übersehen. Genau.

Ich trete näher an das Bild heran, und werfe einen genaueren Blick darauf. Die Farbtöne sind sehr dunkel gehalten, und man kann kaum erkennen in was für einem Raum es gemalt wurde, wahrscheinlich in einer alten Burg. In der Mitte steht ein grobschlächtiger Kerl in Barocker Kleidung und Umhang, der mit einem weißen Tuch geknebelt und mit dicken, hellen Seilen gefesselt ist. Es scheint, als habe er sich an sein Schicksal gewöhnt, oder sich zumindest damit abgefunden. Etwas anderes ist ihm auch wohl nicht übrig geblieben.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Harry Potter", sage ich und stelle mich direkt vor das Bild.

Gunther der Geknebelte nickt lediglich.

„Ich weiß von Sir Cadogan, wer Sie sind, und ich hoffe, dass Sie mir helfen können."

Gunther der Geknebelte schnaubt abfällig, jedenfalls glaube ich, dass das seinen Absicht war, bevor er anfängt wütend und vollkommen unverständlich vor sich hin zu schimpfen und dabei, so gut es seine Fesselung zulässt, herum zu hüpfen.

Irgendwie kann ich denjenigen verstehen, der ihn geknebelt und gefesselt hat.

„Beruhigen Sie sich wieder. Ich kann Sir Cadogan auch nicht leiden, wenn Ihnen das hilft. Trotzdem muss ich Sie bitten mit einige Fragen zu beantworten. Entweder das, oder ich sorge dafür, dass man Sie abhängt und in eine Abstellkammer bringen lässt. Also, was wäre Ihnen lieber?"

Gunther legt den Kopf schief und sieht mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, bevor er wieder anfängt seltsame Geräusche von sich zu geben, doch diesmal bin ich daran schuld. So funktioniert das nicht. Keine Fragen die mit oder enden.

„In Ordnung ich hab schon verstanden. Werden Sie mir helfen?"

Ein klares Nicken.

„Vor zwei Nächten ist hier eine Schülerin ermordet worden, haben Sie den Mord gesehen?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Können Sie mir den Täter beschreiben?", frage ich, aber im selben Moment schlage ich mir bereits innerlich gegen die Stirn.

Es ist wirklich schwierig einen Zeugen zu befragen, der unfähig ist zu antworten.

Gunther beginnt wieder sich aufzuregen und ich hebe beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Schon gut. Entschuldigen Sie. Ich werde das anders formulieren. Haben Sie den Mörder gesehen?"

Gunther nickt erneut.

„War es ein Lehrer?"

Ein Kopfschütteln.

„Dann war es ein Schüler?"

Nun wieder ein Nicken.

„Konnten Sie das Haus erkennen?", frage ich und bekomme dafür ein Kopfschütteln.

„Dann trug er Muggelkleidung?", vermute ich und Gunther nickt.

„Hatte er braune Haare?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Würden Sie ihn wieder erkennen?"

Gunther nickt erneut.

„Gut, dann…", setze ich an, doch ich werde unterbrochen, als die Tür aufgeht, und als ich mich kurz umdrehe, sehe ich Roger mit Luther Waisfield hereinkommt.

Ich warte, bis Luther näher bei mir ist, und tue in der Zwischenzeit so, als würde ich mir interessiert dieses Gemälde anschauen. Tatsächlich aber mache ich mit den Augen eine Bewegung in Luthers Richtung, und sehe Gunther den Geknebelten fragend an. Der Mann auf dem Bild nickt kaum merklich, und ich forme mit den Lippen ein Danke, bevor ich mich zu Luther umdrehe.

„Luther", sage ich freundlich, und gehe einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Danke, dass du noch einmal Zeit für mich hast."

Roger bleibt neben uns stehen, eine Hand in seinem Umhang und zweifellos an seinem Zauberstab, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Luther bekommt davon nichts mit.

„Selbstverständlich Mister Potter. Ich will Megans Mörder genauso finden wie Sie", sagt er und sieht mir dabei geradewegs in die Augen.

Eins muss ihm lassen, der Junge ist gut. Wenn ich nicht bereits wüsste, dass er der Mörder ist, hätte ich ihm das vielleicht sogar abgenommen - aber nur vielleicht.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt", antworte ich charmant. „Also Luther, es geht um eine gestohlene Glasphiole, die Professor Snape seit seinem Unterricht am Donnerstagnachmittag vermisst."

In Luthers Gesicht zeigt sich für den Brauchteil einer Sekunde eine Regung, aber er schafft er einen fragenden Ausdruck aufzusetzen.

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?"

Seine Stimme klingt ein wenig nervös, aber es gelingt ihm ganz gut seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen.

„Du hattest zusammen mit dem Rest des UTZ Kurses am Donnerstagnachmittag Unterricht bei Snape, das ist richtig oder? Und es ist auch richtig, dass er dich letzten Donnerstag in seine Räume geschickt hat, um einige Zutaten zu holen, nicht wahr?"

Luther schluckt krampfhaft, bevor er mir antwortet.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Aber ich habe nur die Zutaten, die ich Professor Snape holen sollte, aus dem Schrank genommen, sonst nichts. Das schwöre ich."

„Ach daher kommen deine Fingerabdrücke auf den Zutatenschrank", sage ich verwundert, „wir hatten schon gedacht, du wärst bei Snape eingebrochen."

Ein bisschen zu Pokern kann nicht schade, außerdem verwette ich mein Weihnachtsgeld, dass diese Abdrücke tatsächlich von ihm sind.

Ich sehe zu Roger und spiele meine Rolle weiter. Ich hätte Schauspieler werden sollen…

„Ich bin nicht bei ihm eingebrochen", stottert Luther hastig. „Er hat mich geschickt, um die Zutaten zu holen. Und ich habe auch keine Glasphiole gestohlen."

„Nun es geht auch nicht direkt um die Phiole, es geht vor allem um das, was du in der Phiole gestohlen hast", stelle ich richtig.

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts gestohlen!", verteidigt sich Luther heftig, und ich kann deutlich sehen, wie sich Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn bilden.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja!"

„Auch kein Gift?"

Das bringt Luther nun endgültig aus dem Konzept, und ich sehe wie sich seine Atmung immer weiter beschleunigt. Aber es reicht noch nicht ganz. Ich lasse mir einen Moment lang Zeit, bevor ich zum entscheidenden Schlag aushole.

„Du hast Megan umgebracht! Sie musste sterben, weil du nicht damit klar gekommen bist, dass sie dich verlassen hat!", schleudere ich ihm ins Gesicht, und jetzt endlich bricht seine Fassade zusammen.

Er bekommt Panik, und will sich umdrehen, um aus dem Krankenflügel zu flüchten, doch er kommt keine zwei Schritte weit, dann ist er bereits Roger, der genau hinter ihm stand, in die Arme gelaufen.

„Du bleibst schön hier", meint Roger gelassen, und mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen hat er Luthers Handgelenke hinter seinem Rücken eingefangen, und den Jungen wieder zu mir umgedreht.

„Das war dumm von dir, Luther", bemerke ich. „Du hättest auch gleich ein Geständnis ablegen können."

„Ich sage Ihnen gar nichts mehr", zischt Luther wütend, während er unsinnigerweise versucht sich gegen Rogers Griff zu wehren.

Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass er damit keinerlei Erfolg hat.

„Das musst du auch nicht", antworte ich gleichmütig. „Wir wissen bereits was passiert ist, und wir haben genügend Beweise, um dich festzunehmen. Eine Sache würde ich allerdings noch interessieren. Du warst für Megans Sturz auf der großen Treppe verantwortlich, nicht wahr?"

Luther sieht mich grimmig an, und ich kann in seinem Gesicht nicht das geringste Zeichen von Reue entdecken.

„Sie hat es verdient! Sie hat mich mit Snape betrogen, ausgerechnet mit diesem Schleimbeutel!"

Darüber kann ich nur verständnislos den Kopf schütteln. Ich hab von Anfang an nicht geglaubt, dass sich jemand freiwillig mit Snape einlassen würde.

„Luther, Megan hatte nie eine Affäre mit Snape."

Für einen Moment stockt er, aber dann schüttelt er entschieden den Kopf.

„Sie lügen!"

„Wenn du meinst", entgegne ich. „Roger, bring ihn weg."

Roger nick und zaubert ein paar Handschellen herbei, die er Luther anlegt.

„Luther Waisfield ich verhafte Sie hiermit, wegen des Mordes an Megan Burke."

Dann packt er den Jungen am Arm und führt ihn ab.

Das war's. Fall gelöst.

tbc.


	5. Everybodys Fool

**Das hier ist die überarbeitete Version!**

* * *

**Everybodys Fool**

**5 **

_**Am Sonntag in der Morgenausgabe des Tagespropheten **_

_Mordfall an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgeklärt_

_Der grauenvolle Mord, der sich vergangene Woche an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei ereignete, und seitdem ganz England in Atem gehalten hatte wir berichteten, wurde durch Auroren des Ministeriums bereits an diesem Wochenende aufgeklärt._

_Noch am späten Samstagabend wurde der Reporterin des Tagespropheten, Rita Kimmkorn, durch den Leiter der Aurorenabteilung, Adrian Singer, mitgeteilt, dass der Täter der Ex-Freund der ermordeten Schülerin Megan B. war._

_Ein erster Verdacht, nach dem der ehemalige Todesser und Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape, mit dem Mord in Verbindung gebracht wurde, stellte sich als falsch heraus._

_Luther Waisfield, der Sohn des erfolgreichen Quidditchspielers Peter Waisfield von den Holyhead Harpies, wurde am Samstagnachmittag in Hogwarts festgenommen, und befindet sich seitdem im Ministerium, wo er bis zum Prozessauftakt in einer Woche in Verwahrung bleiben wird._

_Auch der Fehler, den der Leiter des ermittelnden Aurorenteams, hinsichtlich eines ersten Verdachts gegen Professor Severus Snape beging, wurde korrigiert. Professor Severus Snape, der wegen dringenden Tatverdachtes in Hogwarts unter Arrest gestellt wurde, erhielt eine formelle Entschuldigung von Seiten des Ministeriums, und befindet sich wieder auf freiem Fuß._

_Da die Ermittlungen abgeschlossen sind, ist es dem Tagespropheten nun gestattet, Einzelheiten und Details dieses Gewaltverbrechens bekannt zu geben. Im offiziellen Bericht des ermittelnden Aurors heißt es, Luther Waisfield habe seine Freundin heimtückisch und aus Eifersucht ermordet. Diese hatte in einer harmlosen Schwärmerei für ihren Zaubertranklehrer, Professor Severus Snape, das Gerüchte einer intimen Affäre mit Selbigem verbreitet, und die Beziehung mit ihrem derzeitigen Freund Luther Waisfield beendet._

_Der vermeintliche Sturz von der Treppe stellte sich tatsächlich als der erst Anschlag auf Megan B. heraus. Als sich die Schülerin jedoch lediglich den Arm brach, griff Luther Waisfield zu drastischeren Maßnahmen. Er entwendete eine tödliche Dosis des Giftes Imber Boloxin aus dem persönlichen Zutatenschrank von Professor Severus Snape, und verabreichte es der ahnungslos schlafende Megan B. Als das Mädchen, geweckt von ihrem Mörder, versuchte sich zu wehren, schlug Luther Waisfield sie mit einer Flasche bewusstlos._

_Auf die Spur des wahren Mörders brachten die Ermittler schließlich Fingerabdrücke auf dem Glas, welches das Gift enthielt mit dem Megan B. ermordet wurde. Zwar stammten dieses von Professor Severus Snape, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass ihm das Glas zusammen mit dem Gift von Luther Waisfield entwendet wurde, um ihm den Mord anzuhängen._

_Zu Überführung des Täters trug außerdem die Aussage eines der Gemälde von Hogwarts bei, dessen Bewohner den Mord beobachtete und Luther Waisfield als Täter identifizierte. Die Aussage des genannten Gemäldes wird während des Prozesses kommende Woche wiederholt werden._

_Bei diesem Mord kann aufgrund der derzeitigen Beweislage von einem heimtückischen Mord aus niederer Beweggründen ausgegangen werden, für den Luther Waisfield im Falle einer Verurteilung mit Sicherheit eine langjährige Haftstrafe im Zauberergefängnis Askaban erwarten wird._

_Oberste Richterin in diesem Prozess, der für kommenden Mittwoch angesetzt ist, wird Elizabeth Clark sein, die sich ihren Namen während der zahllosen Todesserprozesse vor zehn Jahren machte._

_(…)_

_Artikel wird fortgeführt auf Seite 7 und Folgende_

**+In den Drei Besen+**

„Die Kimmkorn hat nicht mal deinen Namen erwähnt?!", fragte Zoe ungläubig und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Das ist eine Unverschämtheit!"

„Ja, nicht wahr?", antwortete Harry überschwänglich und, als er sein Glas mit undefinierbarem, alkoholischem Inhalt auf den Tisch stellte, schwappt die Hälfte des Getränks über den Rand.

„Ich kläre unter todesmutigem Einsatz meines Lebens diesen Mord auf, und die schreibt nicht mal meinen Namen in den Artikel!"

Es war spät geworden in den Drei Besen und nur noch ein paar wenige, verbliebene Gäste sitzen an ihren Tischen.

Roger zog die Brauen zusammen und warf Harry einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, für den er vermutlich seine ganze verbliebene Konzentration benötigte. „Naja unter todesmutigem Einsatz deines Lebens - übertreibst du da nicht ein klein wenig?"

Boots knallte sein Glas auf dem Tisch um seine Entrüstung Kund zu tun.

„Das finde ich nicht", sagte er. „Immerhin hat Harry Snape unter Arrest gestellt, was so ziemlich bedeutet, dass er um sein Leben fürchten musste. Da gehört schon einiges dazu."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Stimmt, das meine ich doch wohl auch."

Roger war immer noch nicht gänzlich überzeugt. „Ach komm schon, Abby hat dir Snape doch ganz gut vom Hals gehalten. Weißt du noch, als du die beiden eine Woche später in ihrem Labor erwischt hast, und Snape versucht hat…"

Die anderem am Tisch hatte bereits die Ohren gespitzt, doch sie sollten nie erfahren, was Snape versucht hatte, denn Harry unterbrach seinen Freund.

„Das", sagte Harry mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, „ist eine völlig andere Geschichte."

Roger sah einen Moment lang so aus, als würde er darauf noch etwas sagen wollen, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. „Stimmt."

„Ihr seid soo albern", lallte Julia in dem Augenblick und stürzte den Rest ihres Feuerwhiskeys hinunter. Daraufhin fingen alle anderem am Tisch an zu lachen.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit deinem Weihnachtsgeld gemacht?", wollte Jackson wissen, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. „Das wirst du ja wohl bekommen haben, nachdem du den Fall gelöst hattest."

„Ja sicher hab ich das bekommen", erzählte Harry stolz. „Ich hab Ginny dafür ins Montre Rouge eingeladen."

Boots stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. „Danach war davon sicher nicht mehr allzu viel über", vermutete er.

„Nichts, um genau zu sein", gab Harry zu.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie dich nur deswegen geheiratet", vermutete Julia und kicherte.

„Kann sein, das weiß ich nicht", meinte Harry nachdenklich, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Uhr.

„Aber eins weiß ich", sagte er, während er von seinem Stuhl aufstand. „Wenn ich nicht bald zu Hause auftauche, dann wird sie sich wieder scheiden lassen. Also Leute, bis Morgen im Büro."

Harry griff sich seinen Schal von der Stuhllehne und zog seinen Mantel an. Dann trank er den letzten Rest Feuerwhisky in seinem Glas aus und legte ein paar Galleonen auf den Tisch.

Die anderen verabschiedeten sich, und Harry vermutete, dass sich der Rest der Runde auch bald auflösen würde. Er zog den Mantel enger um sich, und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu Madame Rosmerta, verließ er die Drei Besen, und trat vor das Gasthaus in die kalte Novembernacht, wo er augenblicklich disapparierte.

Ende


End file.
